Trial of Five
by HorsesandVampires
Summary: We know Harvey gets around, but what about Donna? Our favorite assistant deserves some dating time of her own... Harvey's approval be damned. Not that she can't handle him. 5 Chapter Fic: Donna x Harvey friendship-ish thing. COMPLETE.
1. DATE 1

**A/N (the rest won't be this long, I promise):**

**I completely admit to lurking through Suits FF for months now. And because of said lurking an idea popped in my head that I just could not get rid of. That and the fact that I figured I would **_**try**_** to help the Suits draught till next summer (NOOOOOO!). Thus, I am attempting the impossible and throwing this little idea out into the FF realm. I was always curious about the Donna/Harvey dynamic and Donna's dating life (Harvey gets around, so why can't she?). So here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits—*cries*—the boys and Donna belong to USA Network and Aaron Korsh.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DATE 1: NICE GUYS FINISH LAST<strong>_

"_I thought it would be cruel not to let you witness my greatness."—Harvey Specter_

_**Mike POV**_

The first thing Mike noticed as he rushed toward Harvey's office that Tuesday morning was a bright, borderline blinding, assortment of oranges and yellows coming from Donna's desk. The second thought that occupied his mind was that Harvey was not in his office. And the third… the third was that he was royally screwed. Harvey had all but threatened to send him to his grave if he were late this particular morning. It was the morning they were finalizing the Derikson case. A deceptively simple class action lawsuit that Mike and, though he'll never admit it, Harvey, had spent the past month slaving over. Mike chanced a glance at his watch and cursed as he skidded to a halt at Donna's desk. Ten minutes late was as good as dead.

"You are _so_ lucky I decided to like you," the smug voice brought his attention back to the wall of color currently blocking his view of the redheaded assistant. _Flowers_, his mind instantly corrected. The obstruction was a bouquet orange and yellow _flowers_.

"Donna," the associate sagged against the desk as the meaning of her words finally echoed through his head. "I love you," he finished with a charming smile towards the woman furiously typing at her computer.

"No," her voice took on the ominous dramatic tone that Mike had come to respect, "the correct sentence would be, 'Donna I _adore_ you and owe you _my life_ for rescheduling the Derikson meeting for later this morning." Donna leaned past the flowers and into view. She eyed him expectantly with that overly sweet smile plastered on her face.

Mike got the hint.

"Donna I _adore_ you an—

"No." Another voice interrupted and Mike's heart sank. "The correct response would be, 'Donna I adore you and thank you for _saving my ass_," Harvey hissed the last words as he walloped Mike upside the head with a file.

A _large_ file.

"_Ow_," Mike whined despite himself and turned towards his boss. "You know, employee harassment and abuse is really frowned up—

Mike shut up as Harvey raised the file again in warning. The associate tried not to flinch as he turned his attention back to the less-physically threatening of the two.

"So Donna," Mike mused. He heard Harvey mutter something that involved _incompetence_ and _puppy _before the older lawyer brushed past him into his office. "Who's the floral sun from?" He asked as he eyed the slightly obnoxious bouquet. To Mike's amusement, it actually did resemble a sun. Though a sun made out of flowers was a bit… _weird_. Needless to say he was intrigued.

"I'm sorry," Donna did not even look up from her computer, "were you still talking?"

"Yeah, _ha ha_," Mike scoffed. "Seriously, who are they from?"

Silence.

Mike moved around the desk so he was looming over the back of the monitor. He could wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And w—

"Attempting to distract me into admittance is not going to work pup," Donna deadpanned.

Mike raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes in innocence, "Me? Distracting?... Donna you misunderstand I—

"No," toned the assistant.

"But—

"_No_," she emphasized, expression bordering on _the look_. Mike decided it was time for Plan B and inched towards the floral structure.

"But what if one of the other associates is trying to butter you up for the next mock trial?" Mike countered as his hand subtly reached for the tag at the top of the vase. "I can't have them stealing away my leading lady," he hedged, eyes flickering to the tag.

"Mike," Donna paused, try to get his attention. "_Sweetheart_," she finished in an unfamiliar lilt.

The endearment should have been a warning, but Mike's brain was fully engrossed in the task at hand and did not even register the threat in the redhead's new tone. Not to mention, the wickedly joyful taint to the word _sweetheart_. Instead, Mike's logic only registered the word itself and smiled in response as he turned to the woman before him.

"Yes Donna?" He replied in utmost sincerity as his hand still inched toward the little piece of paper.

WHACK!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donna POV<strong>_

The kid did not even see it coming. Not that I wanted him to. After what seemed like minutes, the pain finally registered across his face. Mike tried to pull his hand away, but I was faster. Locking his wrist in my grip before the poor kid could blink. He gave a strangled noise in response. Something between a scream and a whimper and I felt the triumphant smile start to ease its way onto my face. Mike's eyes caught mine then and they widened in fear as they darted between the stapler clutched expertly in my right hand and the smile that had stretched across my face. I pulled him closer.

"Mike," I began in a voice so coated with honey that the pup froze in dread, "I will say this _once _and only once. Are you listening?" I questioned pleasantly and the kid managed a shaky nod.

"Good," my smile widened. "Those flowers there," I nodded towards my desk corner, "are none of your business and if you want to keep your job, let alone your _right hand_—I paused to let it sink in—you will walk back to your desk and to the files Harvey has waiting for you… Understand?"

The threat had Mike nodding so quickly, he blurred on the spot.

"Good boy," I winked and released him.

The associate all but ran back to his cubicle. I shook my head. I liked Harvey's charity case, really, I did, but sometimes I wanted to strangle him. _Repeatedly_. The kid had a tendency to be persistent, and while it paid off for cases, my personal life was not up for interrogation. It was a lesson the puppy had to learn. And soon, or I'd beat it into him. Pleading baby blues or not.

A familiar chuckle from behind brought me out of my thoughts.

"Going for the card," Harvey smirked as he eyed the flowers, "rookie mistake."

The eye roll came far too easily as I turned towards him.

"Kid should have known better," Harvey continued.

"A mistake _you_ made frequently, if I recall," I said. The lawyer did not miss my pointed look as I reclaimed my seat.

"I never got the stapler," he hedged in reminder as his eyes scanned the vase. "The poor kid's probably scarred for life after that," Harvey's eyes flitted towards the associates' cubicles for a moment before meeting mine. I resisted a smirk.

"Careful Harvey," I mocked. "You're starting to _care_," I finished with practiced astonishment.

Harvey scoffed and turned back towards the yellow and orange monstrosity.

"I don't need him turning into you Harvey," I reminded before he could deter for too long. "One of you is enough to deal with," I muttered as I swiveled my chair back to my computer.

"Heard that," the reply came from my left this time and I caught sight of him perched on the inside edge of the desk. Anyone else would be annoyed by the lurking shadow just outside their peripheral, but I was not anyone. That particular perch was a habit I had never been able to break him of, and after years I found I did not want to. Despite my respect for personal space, it never applied to Harvey. It was just how we worked.

"You were meant to," I sang to the computer screen. I didn't need to look at him to feel the glare radiating against my back. Chuckling silently, I returned to my spreadsheet.

While I worked, I waited. Harvey had not moved, not that I expected him to. I let him brew in silence, the only disturbance the sound of my keyboard. He would cave, he always did. It never failed in twelve years. Each and every time my desk was graced with flowers from anyone _but_ Harvey, said lawyer would sit in the exact position he was now and brood at the obtrusive gift. He made a game out of it. Staring down the thing like it was a challenge to his very being. Going through all of my past acquaintances in his head to figure which guy had sent it. And this bouquet was no exception.

When he had first started this little ritual, I had tried to threaten him, to get him to back off. The last thing I needed was yet another way to feed his ego. But now… now it had become such a routine that I simply found it amusing. I vaguely wondered what his reaction would be if I modeled his behavior. It would be a much more frequent game, knowing how many women went in and out of his life. _Match the panties to the bimbo_. I held in a snort at the thought. It would be too easy.

I glanced at Harvey and found an all too familiar scowl on his face, but his eyes lit up and I knew he was getting close.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1…_

"Brian," the smugness in his voice didn't surprise me.

"No," I responded in a bored tone. _Strike one_.

"What?" Harvey questioned, incredulous. "These have to be from Brian. It practically screams starving artist!"

"Despite your obstinate opinion of him," my eyes cast sideways in a glare, "Brian actually has taste." I eyed the bouquet uneasily.

Harvey caught my stare.

"I'm not glorifying that statement with a comment," his tone returned to the emotionless void that he was so fond of. He eyed the flowers once more. After a moment's pause, a smiled graced his features.

"Peter," he stated.

"Nope," I popped the _p_, knowing it would push a few buttons. I smirked as the scowl returned. _Strike two_.

I could not help but chuckle as the scowl deepened and a truly irked expression appeared on his face. It was no secret that Harvey hated to lose. It was, however, a secret that this was the only game he had ever lost. _My_ secret. The tradition had started at the DA's office. Back when Harvey Specter was not a household name and I was a lowly secretary. We were first getting to know each other, and oh how I used to love to watch him squirm over the very _idea_ of someone sending me flowers. He was naïve then and lost quite often, but he learned.

I smiled when his expression did not let up. It had been a while since Harvey had been this stumped. _Years_ really. Granted, the flowers had a lot to do with it. They were a unique bunch, to put it lightly, and the assortment was not exactly what one would call _pretty_. I myself had given up and snatched the card in order to figure out the sender. There was no doubt in my mind that Harvey's impeccable taste was clashing with the man in question's, and it was hindering his deductive reasoning. Not that I was complaining.

"Please don't tell me Louis is begging for you to be his secretary again?" Harvey whispered in annoyance.

I shuddered dramatically, sure to emphasize my point. That did not stop me from sending a look that clearly stated _you had better be kidding_.

Harvey's eyes sparked in amusement and he gave a dark chuckle. I knew he was flashing back to the last time Louis attempted to give me flowers. I was right there with him.

"George," Harvey's voice snapped me back.

I tried to hide my astonishment, and failed.

The closer smirked.

"Damn it," I cursed harshly and dropped my eyes in disappointment. I almost had him.

"I knew it," Harvey chortled triumphantly, not missing a beat.

I wanted to point out that it took him three tries, as opposed to his maximum of two. But I knew it would be completely useless. It was Harvey. I sighed in exasperation as his smirk grew. Experience told me where this was going.

"Harvey," I warned. The wheels were already turning in his head. I had to at least attempt to stop him, before he enjoyed every minute of this.

I had known George for almost a year now, and despite my best efforts, he was a genuinely nice guy. Initially, his career as a stock broker made it hard to believe. But George had surprised me. Away from the market and pull of the top NYC corporations, he was an awkward, shy guy that had a taste for reality. And he wasn't bad to look at either. It made him the ideal companion for occasional dates. We had a good time together. It never amounted to anything, and never would. I had been forward with that specific aspect of our relationship, and while George took certain liberties—the sun-like bouquet hoarding my desk was stark evidence of the fact—he respected it, and was never rude. He was harmless, polite and vaguely ignorant, but at times it was exactly what I needed. It was a stark contrast and relief from the New York Ivy League bastards, and a well deserved one at that.

Deserved or not, it never came without a hitch. A hitch in the form of the lawyer currently taking up the left side of my desk.

Harvey was not especially fond of George.

Then again, Harvey had always held a certain reproach for any guy that vied for my attention. George made a mistake though, the first time I introduced the two. He gave something that you can never give to Harvey Specter:

_Power_.

Harvey intimidated George. And he did it easily. Harvey knew this. I knew this. The whole firm knew this. George himself was not unaware of the fact. And hell would freeze over before Harvey Specter did not take advantage of it.

The smirk was now a full blown grin as he plotted.

"Harvey," I tried again and resisted the urge to slap him when he would not look at me. Instead he gave a half-hearted wave of acknowledgement.

_Damn him_.

"_Harvey Specter_." I was not playing games anymore. My voice could have iced over the entire firm and the thirty-three floors beneath it.

Harvey was not that stupid.

I had his attention then as he faced me and raised an eyebrow in a clear _What?_ expression. His once accomplished innocent-schoolboy routine had never had much luck with me.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Each word was enunciated and enhanced with threat.

I had a solid opinion concerning the wrath of Harvey Specter. It was reserved for four types of people: douchebags, annoyingly-persistent druggie friends of the puppy, scumbag DA bastards, and Louis. It was not, however, reserved for people like George. And I made absolutely sure that he could read every word of it on my face.

Without another word the emotionless mask was back, it was painted effortlessly as Harvey rose to his feet.

"Whatever you say Donna," he replied as he sauntered back into his office.

* * *

><p>Harvey and I had known each other a long time. He was my employer, my confident, my best friend, and at times like now, an enormous pain in my ass.<p>

The plan had been a dinner date with George. I had called him shortly after my warning to Harvey, and he had been quick to accept. George had met me at my desk at eight, and we were about to leave when a certain egotistical closer decided to make an appearance. It was eight-thirty now and my chances of leaving were beginning to dwindle. After an overly cheerful reintroduction and a handshake tense enough to reverberate through three floors, I found myself once again witnessing another of Harvey Specter's dominance crusades. And God help me, George actually decided to have a backbone for this one. We were well past the chest-puffing and mocking compliments, and I was about two she-likes-me-more implications away from slapping someone.

"How's business these days George? The stock market isn't what it used to be, though I'm sure you've been able to handle it," Harvey's hook brought me back to attention. A smile lit his face that I had not seen since his ADA days.

_Here we go._

"It's going well Harvey," George responded cleanly. "I just ensured a trade to Pfizer worth 50 million," he finished proudly.

I was stunned to say the least. The last two times George had met Harvey, the latter had reduced him to a stutter within the first five minutes. This time the broker was holding his own, and I did not know what to do with it. Unfortunately, Harvey did.

"Well done," Harvey said in the tone he reserved for Mike when the associate accomplished something menial and completely insignificant. "I recently finalized a merger for 500 million," the lawyer continued, "though that's considered small change to you and me."

"Of course," George answered knowingly. "Luckily I don't have the pleasure of navigating through the everyday misgivings and corruption of the Fortune 500 inner circle," the man conceded. "I confess the handling of the law seems _messy_." George's tone was an obvious attempt at a challenge, and I very nearly allowed myself a palm to the face.

_Cue Harvey._

"Messy indeed," the senior partner started confidently, "a few months ago I handled a particularly nasty embezzlement case for the SEC."

I watched George's face flash with recognition. Harvey did not miss it either. The closer smelled blood in the water.

"Pretty little broker thought it would be convenient to liquidate significant sums of money from her clients' accounts. Worked out well for her," he hedged, "she made it through fifteen companies before a mistake alerted her to the SEC. Luckily her clientele chose Pearson Hardman to represent. I am after all," Harvey paused for effect, "the best at cleaning up _messes_," the lawyer finished, piercing George with a hard gaze.

That was my cue.

I stepped in before Harvey went for the kill. Holding my resolve, I placed myself between the two men, facing my date and effectively breaking Harvey's demeaning glare. All the bravado George had managed before had diminished. I felt the lawyer shift confidently behind me and to my great annoyance I knew that victorious smirk was inching up my back.

I swore to kick his ass for this, no matter how fine he thought it was.

"George," I said as pleasantly as I could muster. "We're going to be late for dinner," I reminded, completely ignoring the ego behind me.

The stock broker eyed over my shoulder hesitantly before he managed to snap himself out of it.

"Of course Donna," he focused on me again and forced a smile. "How rude of me," he checked his watch, "we can make it if we leave now." His eyes went back to mine and to my annoyance shifted to Harvey, making a quick decision. "I'll go get the cab," without waiting for a reply he turned and nearly flew towards the elevators.

"He's improving," Harvey's smugness made me want to throttle him.

I rounded on him.

"_You_," I poked a finger into his chest. _Hard_. "Are dangerously close to becoming an asshole," I hissed.

Harvey just smiled.

"Aw Donna I'm flattered," he inched closer despite my stabbing him. "And you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," he nodded towards the elevators, brow quirked in supposition.

I steeled myself against his current stance. It was a tactic he used often, invading my personal space until I could not think straight.

"Using your ridiculous alpha-male tendencies to win an unfair fight," I bit back, and his eyes flashed in humor. "How any woman could resist _that_, I'll never know."

"You didn't stop me," Harvey smirked knowingly. "Besides," he continued, "it's been a long week. I needed some amusement."

"If by amusement you mean two grown men acting like hormonal gorillas," I countered, "then yes, I'd say it was more than efficient by your standards." It was my turn to smile at his obvious irritation to being compared to an ape.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm late," I emphasized and began walking to the elevators.

"You know you love me," Harvey called at my back.

"And you know who gets your coffee in the morning," I called back. "Oh the things I could do to it," I mused sweetly and loud enough for him to hear. I smiled as his steps began to follow mine.

"Not funny," Harvey deadpanned, stopping next to me as I waited for the elevator.

"I don't know Harvey," I feigned thoughtfulness. "It has been a _long_ week," I smirked up at him and inched closer, "and I am in some dire need of _amusement_."

He tensed as if just realizing how much damage I could cause through a simple beverage.

The elevator dinged and I patted his tie back into place innocently before stepping into the compartment.

"Goodnight Harvey," I chuckled as the elevator doors closed on his shocked face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Lol wow, I haven't done this in a while. I apologize for my rustiness and if anyone was too OOC… eep.**

**The plan (if you approve) involves a plot of 5 dates and the trials and tribulations (muahahaha) that they put Donna and Harvey through. They will not be in chronological order and will range from pre-Mike to Mike-time frame for our lovely duo.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Give the little blue guy some love!**

**Next Chapter: the douchebag.**

**-HV **


	2. DATE 2

**A/N at the bottom guys, instead you get a definition :D**

**This lovely little thing is courtesy of **_**Urban Dictionary**_** (excuse the language guys)…**

_******_**Douchebag**** : **_**Someone who has surpassed the levels of jerk and asshole, however not yet reached fucker or motherfucker. Not to be confused with douche.****_

**RANDOM WARNING: the language in this chapter gets a bit rude, so be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits—*cries*—the boys and Donna belong to USA Network and Aaron Korsh.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DATE 2: DOUCHEBAG SMACKDOWN<strong>_

"_How was dinner with the antichrist?"—Donna_

_**Donna POV**_

"This is absurd," I heard myself repeat into the receiver for the fifteenth time.

"_I'm sorry Donna, but we agreed. _You_ agreed_," the voice on the other end reminded.

I very nearly banged my head against the desk and cursed my inner pride at being a woman of her word.

"But Amy I—

"_No buts Donna_," Amy's tone turned amused. "_Besides, I already reserved a table at Le Bernadin for the two of you. Steve will meet you there at eight. Try to be nice. You still owe your end of the deal_."

I let the line pause, still stewing in my decision.

"Fine," I finished in a far more exasperated tone than I intended. It was not like I had a choice after all. I gave my word, and I never go back on it.

"_Fantastic_," I could almost hear the girl smiling. "_It was nice doing business with you Donna. Tell Harvey I said _hi."

The line clicked and I set down my end of the receiver. I barely held back a groan. _What had I gotten myself into?_

"Who was that?" Harvey's voice made me jump.

I looked to find said lawyer leaning over my desk. For once I had no idea he was there, and that thought alone scared me as well as the curious expression on his face. Whether it was from the phone conversation or from my reaction to his question, I would never know.

"Just Amy," I responded as I subtly tried to regain my composure. "She wanted to know how the case went," I lied with far more ease than I should have.

Harvey clearly did not believe me, but he played along.

"Well I hope my greatness was properly alluded to," the closer smirked.

"I assure you that your ego was stroked enough to last for the next three months," I grumbled at my computer, fingers returning to the familiar pace of the keys. "Jessica needs to see you," I glanced at the clock, "_Now_."

"I was on my way there when a certain redhead decided to grab my attention," Harvey's smile was cocky as he leaned further into my space.

I glared. Harvey straightened.

"So little faith Donna," he patronized as he strode down the hall.

"Oh I have plenty of faith," I called after him, eyes still on my screen. "Enough to save your ass again," I muttered to myself.

I eyed the clock again. 7:15 pm. Forty-five minutes before I had to meet Steve.

_Steve_. I actually did groan this time.

Sometimes I wondered if Harvey was really worth it.

Amy Collins was the top accountant for William & Peterson, and was currently at the top of my web of assets. She had an exceptionally executed habit of digging up legal skeletons. A habit that proved invaluable to Harvey's most recent case. It was also the reason the closer was currently in Jessica's office reaping the benefits of yet another win.

I sighed and turned my head to the glass door behind me: _Harvey Specter, Junior Partner_. Those words were the only reason I had ever agreed to this mess.

It was no secret to the firm that Harvey was a few wins away from promotion. _The_ promotion. And I'd be damned if I did not help him get it. Even to the extent of agreeing to absurd demands from a valued informant. I owed Amy. It was simple as that. And it was never unheard of for information to come at a price. This particular price, however, was a bit of a stretch.

A date.

A _blind_ date.

I had balked at first. I was not that kind of woman. But Amy had been adamant that this was the only type of payment she would accept for her aide. And Harvey had needed the information. _Badly_. So I did what any delusionally loyal assistant would do. I sucked it up and took one for the team. The resulting victory was worth it. Even more so was the look on Harvey's face when I handed him the damning document. Basking in my superiority was a rare thing for Harvey Specter.

I smirked at my computer screen. Remembering the scene six hours before helped ease my current discomfort at the night ahead. My eye caught the clock again and I forced myself to leave for the night. Normally, I would wait for Harvey. I still had not congratulated him after all. Not that he needed it. And celebratory drinks between the two of us had been a tradition since Harvard. I frowned and glanced towards Jessica's office, almost wishing the lawyer would appear.

I shook my head. Harvey could not save me from this mess. Harvey did not need to know about this mess either. Alerting a certain closer of a date, let alone a blind date, did not seem to be in my best interest. I could save myself. It was my decision and I would see it through. Grabbing my purse, I slipped into Harvey's office and poured a glass of scotch. I scribbled a quick apology and set the scotch on top of the note. It would have to do.

I tried to reason with myself as I made my way to the elevators. It would not be that bad. I liked Amy. We had met for lunch a couple of times. Granted, it was mostly to talk information, but she was not an unreasonable person. If I could handle Amy, Cousin Steve should be easy to deal with.

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Never in my life had I ever considered the prospect of murdering someone with my bare hands. It was messy and left far too much evidence to cover. The hands-on experience also tended to negate even the best legal loopholes. No, murder was far better served through subtle strategy and blackmail, and a well reasoned revenge never hurt. Now though, it took every ounce of my willpower not to rip Steve's eyeballs out of their sockets and bludgeon his head in with the tequila bottle placed dangerously close to my right hand.<p>

How I had even made it this far I would never know. Maybe it was an attribute to dealing with lawyers for fifteen years. Or maybe that god-like patience Harvey always admired was finally paying off. Neither option would make the night go by faster. I glanced at the neon clock by the door. _Midnight_. I groaned. _Another goddamn hour_.

Amy had been very specific in her demands. The payment was a date, and a complete one at that: dinner, some recreational activity, and drinks to end the night. Unfortunately beating my douche of a date's head in and leaving within the first minute was not included in the itinerary. So I did what I always did in self-deprecating situations: I smiled. And put on the best damn act of my life. It hadn't been easy.

It did not take a grade-A genius to figure that Amy's cousin was a class-act douchebag. Steve's very presence put our Harvard associates to shame. Dinner, if you could call it that, was a monologue that redefined narcissism. I never got a word in, not that I wanted to. While his mouth was going non-stop, his eyes wondered every inch of my frame, undressing as they went. I was too busy glaring holes into Steve's skull to comprehend anything the man said.

The movie was not any better. The cliché did not help. Dinner and a movie was so cookie-cutter, and I was unwillingly reminded of every high school date gone wrong. Steve did not disappoint. Insert "romantic" comedy. Foul humor and plenty of naked women to give any guy an excuse to grope his date. I apparently was not an exception to this. I lost count of how many times I had slapped his hand away. It did not matter. The idiot acted like it was a game, encouraged by each hit. It was like dealing with a five year old.

By some well-placed miracle, we had made it to the bar: the seventh and last gate of my personal hell. The place was packed, and I fought the temptation to slip away. Far, far away. I shifted in my stool and reminded myself of my word. Reluctantly, I looked to my left to find Steve shoving beer number five down his throat. The tequila bottle mocked me again. I glared at the bar and made myself breathe. One hour. That was it. Then I was home free.

I flagged the bartender for a shot and welcomed the relief as the alcohol burned down my throat.

It was short-lived.

I had barely set the glass on the bar when I felt a familiarly unwelcome hand grazing up my backside. I was surprised it had taken him this long. Steeling myself, I grabbed his wrist as opposed to slapping it. That tactic did not work so well last time. Instead, I guided his hand back to his side of the bar with far more experience than I should have had. As I released his hand, I noticed he had added two more beers to his tally. I sighed, completely at the mercy of the clock. 12:25 am. The seconds were literally ticking by.

Five minutes later, doucheking was back to his grope-fest. I did not hesitate in slapping him this time. The glare on my face capable of withering the most esteemed lawyers. Steve seemed to be immune. I rolled my eyes as he yielded to yet another beer, and decided to spend my time on more pressing matters. Like how I was going to get home. Steve was obviously not an option. I would chop off my arms and legs before getting into a car with the likes of him. A cab was a better choice.

Contrary to popular belief, New York cabs were not late-night deathtraps. If anything they were safer, the drivers paying more attention to the copious nightlife. I vetoed the idea quickly despite the fact. The cab was not the problem… I was. The cab may be relatively safe, but the drivers were not always the most polite bunch. And I knew that by the end of this night my patience for anything less than a gentleman would be completely shot.

That left one option.

Despite my guilt at the hour, I dialed the familiar number. Ray answered on the second ring.

"Hello Donna," the man responded, polite as ever and an extreme relief to my current company. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"Hi Ray," my voice was as happy as I could muster, but it sounded fake to my ears. "I'm sorry for the hour, but I find myself in a bit of a predicament and was wondering if you would mind picking me up?" I hedged carefully, trying to keep my voice neutral. "I'm at Madden's on 5th."

"It's no problem at all," the driver answered smoothly. "I'm actually in the area. I can be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you I—

My breath of relief was cut short as a hand snaked up my thigh and came dangerously close to the line of my dress.

SMACK.

I watched in grim satisfaction as Steve howled silently and shook his hand, which was red from impact. My own palm stung. This particular slap seemed to echo throughout the bar. I was sure even Ray had heard it.

"Donna?" I dimly heard the driver question and I pushed the cell back against my ear, careful to keep both eyes on the obnoxiously eager man next to me.

"Sorry Ray," it was all I could do not to gasp out the answer as I tried to calm my breathing. God help me, I might actually kill someone tonight.

"Is everything alright?" Ray asked, tone closing in on worry.

I did not want the driver to worry. If he did, it would eventually get back to Harvey. And that was the last thing I needed.

"Everything's fine," I managed confidently.

"Alright," he seemed to believe me. "I am on my way now."

I was almost positive my sigh could be heard from China.

"I'm getting you a raise for this Ray," I finished.

"Anything for you Donna," the man responded and I heard the familiar click of the line going dead.

I glanced back at the clock. 12:40 am. I could do this. A mantra of _It's for Harvey_ sang through my head in a futile attempt at distraction.

Ten minutes and a shot later, the inevitable happened.

Steve was not even remotely subtle this time. The grab had enough force to send me flying from my stool. I tried, I really did. But there was only so much a woman could take, even at my standard. And standing there, looming over his ridiculous smile, I did something that I never do.

I lost control.

Instinct had my fist connecting to his face faster than either of us could comprehend. The force of it snapped Steve's head back in a sickeningly satisfying way. My right hand throbbed, but for the first time in the entire date, my smile was genuine as I watched the blood ooze down his features. It was a good look for him.

Steve had a different opinion.

"Dammit woman!" He moaned against the bar. "You broke my fucking nose!" The whine was muffled by the hands cradling his face.

Over his hands and the blood, he seethed at me. His eyes were contorted in a peculiar expression. I think it was supposed to be menacing. How he managed to pull off any attempt at emotion through his alcoholic haze, I did not know. And I did not care. He wanted intimidating? Well, two could play that game.

Grabbing his shirt collar roughly, I leaned in until I was close enough to smell the blood and alcohol wafting from him.

"I will be doing a lot more than that if you _ever touch me again_," the threat seemed to hit home as I watched the man's eyes widen. "Understand that," I ground out the last statement. It was not a question and I turned on my heel before the idiot could respond. But not before he grabbed my arm, stopping my exit.

I took a shuddering breath and let the anger seep through me. Without turning, without even looking, I wrenched Steve from his seat with every ounce of strength my body possessed.

It was enough to land the scumbag right in front of me, and my knee forcibly connected with his groin before the bastard even had his footing. The effect was instantaneous. Steve dropped to the ground in seconds, whimpering like the wounded animal he was. The adrenaline coursed through me along with the now tangible static of the bar. My eyes never left Steve's writhing form, but I knew every eye in the place was on the two of us. The entire atmosphere had diminished into stunned silence. It was my final cue.

Straightening my dress with practiced poise, I left a generous tip for the bartender and turned once again towards the exit. My heels echoed against the hardwood as I neared the fallen excuse for a man.

"_Asshole_," I muttered, gracefully stepped over the still-groaning douche.

A smile worthy of the Academy graced my face as I crossed the floor. The neon wall clock glared at me as I neared, announcing my premature departure.

My smile did not falter as I pushed open the door.

Amy would damn well deal with five minutes.

* * *

><p>My heels could not carry me out of there fast enough.<p>

"I didn't know my company was that repulsive," the familiar voice made me jump for the second time that night, my eyes snapping up ahead.

The shock made me halt. And it took a moment for my mind to figure where the voice had come from, or rather _why_ it had come from a certain bane of my existence. My eyes rolled. _I should have known_.

Harvey leaned against the town car nonchalantly, an intrigued look on his face. Whether it was from my reaction or from my attire remained unseen. Ray was standing quietly outside the driver's door and I glared at the man.

"Ray, what is he doing here?" I did not even try to hide my exasperation as I continued my way to the curb, eyes still trained on the driver and ignoring the junior partner to my right.

"I was on my way to dropping Mr. Specter off when you called," Ray smiled nervously, "He insisted I come and get you first."

"From the _office_?" I questioned incredulously.

Ray nodded.

"At 1:00 am?" I hedged and Ray shifted in his stance. I knew he was lying. Calling Harvey _Mr. Specter_ was the first hint, and Ray was never exceptionally good at the game. He was loyal though. And I knew without a doubt that he would lie to keep Harvey out of the line of fire. It was a habit we shared, and the only thing that saved him.

I rounded on the lawyer and allowed the driver to slink back into the car. Harvey was a workaholic. Late night sessions at the firm had come to be expected by both Ray and myself. On any other night it was a plausible excuse, but it was Friday, and I was not an idiot. I eyed the closer with an expression that mirrored said thought exactly.

Harvey just smirked in response.

I shut my eyes and forced myself to sigh instead of resorting to yet another round of physical violence. I did not think my hand could take much more. "Just take me home," I muttered to the concrete. Without a word, Harvey opened the door and we both slipped inside the car.

I could feel his eyes on me and was thankful for the darkness of the interior as the car drifted back into traffic. Harvey always let his curiosity get the better of him and tonight was no exception. He had been curious since the encounter at my desk. Add to that the note, the scotch, and me calling Ray at an ungodly hour and Harvey was nearly bursting with anticipation. I was not against prolonging the agony.

"So what did Jessica say?" I tried to make my voice as amiable as possible. It was hard as I glanced out the window. We weren't heading to my apartment. I glared at the passing city lights as the realization hit me. My jaw clenched. It was Harvey's way of fixing things—carting me off to his apartment until he got answers. He knew I hated it. I knew I did not have a choice. When Harvey Specter wanted answers, he got them. Cooperation be damned.

"How did your date go?" He countered, completely ignoring my question.

I rolled my eyes at my ignorance. Of course he knew, he always did, but that did not mean I had to go quietly.

"Who said it was a date?" I inquired innocently, still not looking at the man to my right.

"Nice try," the lawyer tone coated his voice. "You walk out of a bar, late at night, in _that_ dress—I didn't have to see to know he was eyeing my appreciatively—and you expect me to believe differently? You forget who you're talking to," Harvey scoffed.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to," I countered icily, this time turning towards him, "And I also know it is _none of your business_."

"Information exchanged for my benefit seems to be exactly my business," the partner returned and I saw his eyes flash in the dim light. Mine widened in realization.

"You talked to Amy." It was not a question. I always prided myself in knowing Harvey Specter—really _knowing_ him. I forgot sometimes that he knew me too. And in the isolation of the car, he was not afraid of showing it.

"Talked isn't even close," he began, "manipulated is more like it. Went through every single favor you two had ever pulled until she mentioned a reimbursement involving a certain cousin of hers," he finished and glared ahead.

I was amazed and a little irked. Amazed that he had managed to get that much out of Amy. Irked that the woman had given in to the Specter charm.

"I taught you well," I whispered to myself. The close proximity of the car had Harvey hearing it as well.

The closer gave a noise of disagreement.

"I did what I had to do," I continued strongly.

"You didn't _have_ to do anything," Harvey turned to me then, irritation written all over his face. "I could have handled that case without you selling yourself out to some blind d—

"_Stop it_." I cut him off harshly. My temper seethed at the last comment.

The lawyer bit his tongue and turned back to glaring at the upholstery.

I took a deep breath. "Harvey," I paused to get his attention and continued when I didn't, "_look_ at me," I commanded. The partner hesitated slightly before turning back to me, anger still in his eyes.

"I did not _sell_ myself to anyone, for anything, nor will I _ever_," I started, "Even for you," I continued. "Is that clear?" I glared in question, my tone leaving no room for rebuttal. That did not mean Harvey did not try.

"Donna that's not—

"_Harvey_," I nearly growled and I saw his shoulders stiffen ever so slightly.

"Yes," he relented tightly, obviously aware that I had already been pushed past my limit tonight.

But I knew it wasn't over.

"I don't like you paying for my shortcomings on cases," he steeled.

"I've done it before," I said knowingly.

"Not like this," he countered.

"You _needed_ that information Harvey," my emphasis was not lost, "and don't you dare try to tell me differently."

"I should have won without it," he shot back.

I threw up my hands in exasperation. "So I had to suffer through a lousy date," my voice raised on its own accord, "it's not like I signed my soul away."

"And next time I need dirt?" He hedged. "What happens then?"

"I assure you nothing like this will _ever _happen again," I seethed as I remembered the past five hours. "After tonight..." I trailed off and gazed back out the window. "Amy should have known better."

For some reason that last statement seemed to sober the lawyer up.

"That bad?" He questioned suspiciously and it was my turn to scoff.

My eyes went back to his and found the barest hint of amusement lingering behind earlier emotions. It was a small relief, and I went with it.

"Do you remember Louis's cousin from that firm benefit a few years back?" I asked.

"The one that couldn't keep his hands off you?" Harvey's gaze darkened. "Yes, unfortunately. I'm pretty sure the entire firm wanted to deck the guy."

I eyed him expectantly.

"_No_," his tone rang of disbelief and his eyes widened.

"Nope," I popped the word and Harvey's gaze swam with relief.

Unfortunately, I couldn't let it last.

"Worse," I finished, widening my eyes dramatically.

The lawyer groaned and closed his eyes, shaking his head in remorse.

"I am so sorry," he whispered in exaggerated agony. How exaggerated, I wasn't quite sure.

I smiled to myself, relieved that he finally got the picture. I didn't see him move his hand to rest on mine, but I felt it. And I flinched despite myself. I silently cursed as Harvey's eyes shot open. The small amount of peace was broken. His eyes met mine in question before snapping down to our hands. I knew better than to try to pull away, but his increased grip was not helping my resolve. It _hurt_ damnit.

"Harvey," I tried to keep the pleading out of my voice, but I probably failed.

Not that it mattered, Harvey was not listening. A fact made glaring obvious as the sudden light from the overhead switch nearly blinded me. I felt my hand being raised by two familiar ones and I blinked rapidly to clear my vision. I was not surprised to find Harvey hovering over my injured hand. I _was_ surprised to find it bloody. _When did that happen?_

A muffled curse from my right brought a halt to my intrigue. I glanced over apprehensively. Harvey had always been protective, but he was never overbearing. There were only a select few he deemed worthy of protection, and I had only seen him lose it once in ten years. His reaction to my hand, however, said otherwise. It wasn't _that_ bad. Black and blue sure, but the taint of red made it seem worse than it was.

"What happened?" He very nearly growled and the tone had me instinctively trying to retract my hand from his grasp. It didn't work and he glared at my attempt. I could see the wheels in his head churning out worst-case scenarios and was utterly glad that we had already left the bar. He subconsciously pulled me closer.

"Harvey," I said calmly, trying to placate him. His eyes wandered the rest of my frame, no doubt looking or any other signs of struggle. "_Harvey_," I repeated when he wouldn't look at me, grabbing his wrist with my left hand. The contact managed to revert his attention back to me.

"It's not mine." The statement had the desired effect.

"What?" He asked. The confusion was clear, and I could see the rare instinct start to dwindle.

"It's. Not. Mine." I said slowly to emphasize the point, quirking an eyebrow expectantly.

His gaze remained a question and I waited patiently. As the insinuation hit home, Harvey's eyes widened tenfold. It was almost offending.

"You didn't," his apprehension was apparent, but I could see the barest shadow of a smile.

"Mmmmm hmmm," I hummed and nodded.

The smile was full blown now. The shock replaced by a devious acceptance.

"I hope the poor bastard deserved it," he chuckled and the tension eased as he finally released my hand.

"I broke his nose," I stated smugly as I subtly flexed the feeling back into my right hand. "And most likely prevented him from ever having children," I finished slyly. I smiled at the memory.

I saw Harvey wince slightly and shift in his seat. My smile turned wicked.

That didn't stop the closer from leaning over and kissing my forehead. "Good girl," he whispered.

I glared at him halfheartedly.

He smirked and returned to his previous position, eyes mocking a challenge.

I grudgingly turned my attention back to the window before I hit him.

Harvey just chuckled.

The remainder of the ride was silent, though it did not last long. We were closer than I had anticipated and soon enough the car rested next to the curb of Harvey's building.

Harvey opened my door and took my good hand to help me out. I was well past my irritation at being carted to his place. The familiar building was a welcome sight compared to an otherwise horrid night. I began to stride towards it willingly when a hand caught my arm, halting my process. My body turned on its own accord.

"Wh—

The question died on my lips as I caught Harvey's stare. It was an expression he did not wear often, and I knew that he was serious. I also knew what was coming.

"Are you OK?" The humor was gone and I knew I was facing the residual instinct from before. This was what the closer had wanted to ask, but I had not let him.

"I'm fine Harvey," I said. I meant it too. "I'm a big girl you know," I added for his benefit.

It had the desired effect. The partner shook his head and smiled, and I knew he was wondering why he had even bothered.

_Good._

"Come on," he nodded towards the building. His arm wrapped around my waist as he led us to the doors. I silently thanked my body for subconsciously recognizing Harvey's touch. My instincts were wired, and the last thing I needed was an ill-timed punch to the lawyer's face. Especially at a time that he actually did not deserve it. I'd never hear the end of it.

"You owe me a drink," Harvey's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I found the closer smirking down at me.

I furrowed my brow in mock confusion.

"I recall leaving you a drink," I mused. "My debts are paid," I paused and fixed him with a pointed look. "You sir," I mocked, "owe _me_ a drink."

"A scotch and a hurried note are hardly grounds for payment," Harvey countered as if he were in trial. "Besides," he continued, "what are you going to do? Hit me?" He finished playfully and his eyebrows rose in practiced astonishment.

"Don't tempt me Specter," I warned. "My left hand works perfectly," I reminded him and smiled sweetly. I could tell by the look on his face that he did not know if I was serious or not.

"It's tradition," Harvey hedged hopefully, but changed tactic when I did not budge.

"I have ice," he tried again, glancing pointedly at my hand.

He had me there.

"Fine," I relented and Harvey eased slightly. "But I'm not making any promises," I finished.

I smirked as I felt the arm around me stiffen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oops, it's long again.**

**So first off, I apologize for this taking longer. One of my best friends got married last weekend, and I was in the bridal party—which FYI takes up every last minute reserved for FF.**

**Sorry again, you guys have been AMAZING. Seriously, thank you for every single review. I hope that with this installment, y'all are starting to see the pattern and will be prepared for the next three.**

**I had a serious beef with this chapter, considering one definite fact: ****_Donna would_ NEVER _go on a blind date_**_**.**_

**But alas, the unrealistic side of my mind won out and poor Donna had to sit through pages of torture that she would have never agreed too. Hopefully the kicking-ass made up for it. The good news is I'm starting to come to terms with the whole protective OOC Harvey thing… I think.**

**Ok, enough of my whining ;) let me know what you guys think—Love you! And Review!**

**Oh and for the record, Donna needs a last name. And they better well give us one for Season 2. I'm getting tired of not being able to type one… just sayin'.**

**-HV**


	3. DATE 3

**A/N : Decided to put it at the top this time (it's the only one I promise—feel free to skip).**

**RANDOM SUITS FACT OF THE DAY: For your amusement—scroll down if you want to skip.**

**** Fact that we already know, but it's totally worth restating: Gabriel Macht and Sarah Rafferty have been friends for the past 20 years, and their daughters are best friends—Awwwwww :D. No wonder the Harvey/Donna awesomeness is awesome, it's real ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reminder, the chapters are not in chronological order, or any kind of order for that manner. They are just random oneshots. And I am writing them as I go. None of them are prepared ahead of time, only the ideas—right now I am sticking pretty tightly to a week to week and a half updating schedule (it's kicking my butt lol).<strong>

**This one was a stubborn little ***. I really liked the idea, but wasn't sure how it would come out. I still don't know if I'm happy with it. I did kind of jump off the deep end so I apologize to my more "realistic" readers. I would also like to personally apologize to Harvey and Donna -_-U**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS FROM THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS. Reviews are the Red Bulls to my Mike, so keep them up please!**

**Next chapter: Annual Pearson Hardman Date Auction… I think… Not quite sure about it yet.**

**Happy Reading—HV**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Suits—*cries*—the boys and Donna belong to USA Network and Aaron Korsh. Also, any stereotypes used mean no disrespect, it's simply for plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DATE 3: SO MUCH COOLER ONLINE<strong>_

"_Marry me?"—Harvey _

"_I took care of that too. We've been married for the past seven years."—Donna _

_**Donna POV**_

Bad dates are bound to happen. It's the essence of dating really. Without them, it would simply be called _date_. The –_ing _takes a little more finesse and a lot more trying. One will eventually work out. That is, there's hope that one will eventually work out. Unfortunately, I find myself continually counting the failed attempts until that day comes. Like now, for instance.

Exhibit A: Kevin.

Haven't quite gotten to the last name yet, and not sure if I will. It had started off typical: online-setup, meet at the restaurant, sit down… It came to an abrupt halt after that, and I probably should have seen it coming. These online things tended to be too good to be true. Nice guy, dependable job, good-looking… From looks alone I could tell at least two of those were true. Not that I could prove any of them. Kevin had not said a word all night. Correction: he has not said a word to _me_ all night. I did hear him thank the hostess, but after that—nothing. At least I knew he wasn't mute.

He was not ignoring me, at least not outright. It was almost an avoidance of sorts. After an hour at the table, Kevin was still lingering over the dinner menu. I, on the other hand, was narrowing my options. Option one: he was incredibly picky of his food. Option two: he was using the menu as a Donna blockade. Two was definitely more plausible. I was well aware that I could be an intimidating person. Mike helped me perfect the talent every day. And considering the fact that every time I tried to peer around the paper fence, Kevin would hunch and give a weird twitch, I'd say he was scared… borderline terrified.

It almost made me chuckle, but I restrained myself. I could at least be civil to the man.

"So Kevin," I began, beaming a friendly smile—_not that he could see it_, "what did you say you do again?" _Say_ was a bit of a stretch, but I was already grasping at straws.

The hand on the menu twitched slightly. It was a reaction at least. I cleared my throat and tried another approach.

"Kevin?" I questioned lightly and tapped the top of the menu with two fingers.

The entire menu stiffened under my fingers, the material wavering slightly. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You know," I stated bluntly, "the whole point of a date is to get to know each other… Normally that would involve _talking_." The last word was exaggerated and sharp, but it did its job.

I watched in concealed awe as the menu was slowly lowered to reveal the face of the complete stranger sitting across from me.

I tried to keep the threat out of my smile.

"S-s-ssorry," he said quietly, voice quaking in a way that almost had me insulted. "I h-haven't done t-this in a while."

"That's ok," I placated, "this is a little new for me too." My eyes met his slowly, trying not to startle him. "Why don't we start easy?" I asked carefully.

Kevin gave a slight nod in response.

_Better_.

"Why did you start an online profile?" I kept my tone polite and nothing more.

The man twitched again, but he answered solidly this time. "My church group thought it would be a good idea. 'Said I needed to get out more, explore my options…" he trailed off quietly and returned his eyes to the table.

_Woo boy_. Well that explained some things.

"That's _nice_," the word sounded wrong even to me, but I kept going and settled for an easier question. "Any hobbies?"

"Tennis," he answered feebly, completely unsure of the statement.

My eyebrows rose on their own accord. What was it with men and goddamn _tennis_?

"Wh-hat do you d-do?" The stuttered question brought me away from the thought.

"I'm an assistant," I started, "at a law firm," I finished. There was no point in going into details, though Kevin apparently did not need them.

"You work with l-l-lawyers?" His eyes widened and he seemed to unhinge, shaking slightly.

"Yes?" It came out as a question, and an uncertain one at that.

I was used to lawyers having bad reps. There was a natural distaste in the word alone, but Kevin's reaction was near unheard of. Not that it mattered. Little known fact about lawyers: 99% of the "hard-asses" were whiny-ass twits who lived with Momma until they were thirty. Kevin had nothing to worry about. His expression said otherwise.

He had paled, a sickly sheen gracing his skin. I vaguely wondered if he were guilty of something. Ok then, no more _l-word_.

"Excuse me," he pardoned in quiet haste towards the restroom.

My jaw nearly dropped as I gazed stupidly at the leather of the vacant chair. I did not know what that was, but I did know one thing: I tried.

It was time for Plan B.

I whipped my cell out of my purse and started scrolling through my contacts, all the while keeping an eye out for my hopefully returning date. By this point, me walking out would probably give Kevin a heart attack. I was not a fan of those, and he did not deserve it. The guy was ridiculously quiet and obviously had difficulty handling nerves, but he had been polite and that earned him a few brownie points. If I played my cards right, this would be subtle and painless. And an extreme relief on both sides. I gazed down at my phone.

Norma… _No_. Anyone connected to Louis was out—_why in the world was she even on here?_

Jessica… Vetoed. I could not afford to be more in her debt.

Ray… Nope. It was his night off.

Mike… Hmmmm… Mike might actually work.

The kid was quiet, honest, and the definition of gullible and non-threatening. If I could get Mike to call, his voice would carry true and sincere, which was absolutely perfect to play the little brother calling big sis with some mediocre family emergency. The pup could pull off just enough urgency to get me out of this discomfort scotch-free.

My fingers were already flying across the keys in a well-texted SOS, when I realized something. I stopped and cursed. Mike couldn't help me. He had a date with Jenny tonight, which meant there was no way he was going to answer his phone. I slumped back in my chair and my eyes met the ceiling.

_Now what?_

Well there was one option. Though he'd never let me live it down. I could have sworn he had left the firm with Lisa, Lizzie… whatever her name was. That fact alone was a neon _Do Not Disturb_ sign. My eyes roamed to the restrooms again and I decided I did not have a choice.

_Help. DDCI._

I scoffed to myself at Harvey's stupid acronyms, and the fact that I was using one. I hit Send and set the phone down. It vibrated within seconds, nearly sending me out of my seat. That was fast.

_**You can't be serious.**_

Leave it to Harvey to question my plea. My reply was simple.

_Deadly._

I did not even bother putting the phone down as the message alert came up again.

_**Kinda busy…**_

I rolled my eyes at _that_ mental image.

_You owe me Harvey._

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention as I waited for a reply. Kevin was returning to the table, and I thanked whatever force was causing him to take his dear time getting there as I sent one last text.

_It's one phone call. Suck it up._

I hid the phone in my lap as Kevin reclaimed his seat. He tried to smile, but it came off wrong, looking far more deranged than I'm sure he planned. I winced slightly and we returned to a silence even more uncomfortable than the first.

Minutes passed and still my phone did not vibrate. When the food came thirty minutes later, I had all but given up and was beginning to curse a certain closer in every language I knew. I absently twirled my pasta as I tried to think of some other way out of this.

"Donna?" A voice called from somewhere behind my date.

My head snapped up. I knew that voice. What I did not know was what the hell it was doing _here_. And the accusing tone that accompanied it did not bode well for my present company. So much for avoiding the heart attack.

I caught Harvey striding towards our table in a black button-down and slacks, completely at ease and in control. Of what, I was not quite sure, but as my eyes finally found his, I instantly regretted my call for help. The look that graced his features was one I knew well. I had perfected it myself in the countless times I had put it on for his benefit. The accusation in his voice finally clicked and I held back a groan. He had to pick _this_ one.

"Harvey," I played along, forcing my voice to quake in surprise. My eyes pleaded with him to play nice as he came to a stop near the edge of the table. There was a subtle flash of recognition in return, but no guarantee it would be heeded. As if there ever was a guarantee with him.

Kevin chose that moment to turn slightly and acknowledge the new capture of my attention. His eye quirked slightly and I could tell there was a question. I could also tell there was no way he was asking it.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired innocently to our new company.

"I could ask you the same thing," The lawyer hedged back. "Who's he?" He nodded towards the poor, unsuspecting fool to his right.

Harvey's question had Kevin shifting nervously and I saw the closer's eyes widened ever-so-slightly in response. That was not what he was expecting. I held back a sigh. _Oh Kevin_. The game was just getting started.

Harvey passed me a look that clearly said: _You have got to be kidding_, but he collected himself and continued.

"He doesn't look like Emma," the lawyer accused sending an analytical glare in Kevin's direction. "Unless she had a sudden urge to undergo surgery, and in that case," he stopped and cocked his head, feigning shock, "then I'd say job very well done."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, the reaction more true than for theatrics.

"_Asshole_," I muttered under my breath, loud enough for the table to hear. It worked. My date turned back to me, an anxious question lingered on his face. I gave him my best, reassuring smile in return.

It did not help.

"Emma was busy," I started carefully, studiously picking at my plate and ignoring Harvey. "Kevin was kind enough to be a replacement," I finished, looking at the man across from me in gratitude.

Kevin gave a small smile, though seemed uncomfortable with my using his name. He tried to hide it, but failed. His body had gone from squirming to a rigid posture, which was made even more apparent as he robotically reached for his drink.

_Perfect._

Harvey saw it too and wasted no time stepping the game up.

"_Replacement_," the closer hummed in thought. "Interesting… so Kevin," Harvey paused, nodding his head slightly toward the other man, "do you and Donna make this a habit? Or is this your first time out with my _wife_?"

It was not even a matter of seconds.

Kevin's glass nearly toppled to the floor as he abruptly coughed up his drink. I leaned back instinctively, trying to avoid as much of the spray as I could. I vaguely caught Harvey's smile out of the corner of my eye.

Somewhere through the water and glass, Kevin's eyes met mine. Still gagging and sputtering through the liquid in his throat, he managed to get enough breath to cough out the next line of the script.

"You're _married_?"

_Right on cue._

The exclamation had Kevin's eyes coming out of his sockets and his hands clutching the table for all it was worth. He was breathing heavily now, chest expanding rapidly. It was easy to tell he was horrified. The thought of going out with a "married" woman probably had his little church mind in a tizzy. They sure did not cover this in the scriptures. _Good. _The guy needed to get out more, live a little, brighten horizons. A little adultery never hurt anyone. At the very least he would have a hell of a story to tell his pew buddies.

I reached across the table and patted his hand comfortingly, "I needed something new," I began. My eyes widened, begging him to understand, "marriage is just so cut and dry," I eyed Harvey pointedly, "and a little date never hurt anyone."

"So it's true?" Kevin's eyes darted between Harvey and I, his complexion paling with each glance. "You are married." He pulled his hand from under mine and sank his head into his hands.

"Eight years next summer," Harvey chimed in. "Or at least it was supposed to," he ground out in my direction. The annoyance was clear.

"Oh my _Gosh_," Kevin groaned in response, shaking his head back and forth.

I raised my eyebrow at Harvey. Waiting.

The closer got the message, sauntering to my side of the table. He stopped at my chair, one hand on the back and one on the table as he leaned towards me.

"We're leaving," he said in a low order. "_Now_."

"No," I retorted, continuing the act as I glared back at him. There was movement in my periphial, and I knew Kevin had returned his attention to us. Harvey was aware of it as well.

"I needed some entertainment," I began haughtingly. "I saw no problem in seeking it out elsewhere," I sniffed, eyes shifted to Kevin's and then back to Harvey accusingly.

"You're blaming this on _boredom_?" Harvey questioned in well-practiced disbelief.

I waited for the next accusation, but it never came. I looked at the lawyer, eyes questioning, but found another answer. His brow furrowed in silent thought before his lips twitched. Smugness radiated off him and a troubling spark hit his eyes.

This could not be good.

"I can fix that," Harvey stated as he leaned in even closer, effectively cutting off my view of the table. We were inches apart now, foreheads nearly touching. The well-practiced act was long forgotten, the script thrown out the window. It was replaced by a new game. A far more dangerous one.

"I doubt it," I whispered, eyes flashing in challenge. My body hummed with electricity, fully aware of just how close Harvey was. I desperately pushed it back, unwilling to give into the taunt. I did not move though. If I moved, the act was over. If I moved, I broke character. And I _never_ broke character.

This was payment for me calling him, this invasion of my personal space. Harvey was pushing all the right buttons and he knew it. I saw the barest hint of a smirk cross his features as his closeness gained another inch. The confidence never left his eyes.

The lurch of the table saved me, breaking the trance. My ears toned with a low clinging sound and I turned to find a glass oscillating on the table, wavering in quake left from the abrupt movement. Harvey eased back slightly and I stared at the now vacant chair across from me. Napkin astray on the plate and money haphazardly strewn across the cloth. Its owner nowhere to be found.

_Finally._

My body sagged with such relief that I groaned and let my head fall against Harvey's chest dramatically. "Thank God," I sighed into his shirt.

To say I was glad it was over would be an understatement. The date had been a prison sentence. A very _long_ prison sentence. Boredom had a whole new definition after that experience. And as much as I would like to admit that Kevin did not deserve our blatant play at dishonesty, the statement would be utterly false. It was a bad date. Plain and simple. And if the man did not realize that from the beginning, he completely deserved his fate.

My musing was cut short by the vibrations coming from my headrest. It was then I realized that the closer was trying desperately hard to hold back laugher. And was failing. My head rose and I glared at my chuckling counterpart. Harvey caught my glare and shook his head, the laughter becoming even more pronounced.

WHACK.

My clutch whipped across his chest. He did not even react, if anything it made him laugh harder.

"Oh, _shut up_," I hissed in exasperation. He was enjoying this far more than he should.

The lawyer did not stop. I sighed and rose from my seat. Grabbing a handful of Harvey's shirt, I all but dragged him out of the restaurant and into the cool night air.

The New York streets sobered him slightly, but I could still feel subtle spasms as he wrapped an arm around my waist and steered us towards 42nd. It wasn't _that_ funny. I glared at his ridiculous expression, crossing my arms in defiance.

"I didn't know your job could be so amusing," Harvey snickered. "Where do you _find_ these guys?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I should have called Mike," I muttered under my breath as we continued down the street.

The laughter stopped.

"Please," Harvey scoffed. "Mike couldn't have pulled that off." He shook his head at the absurdity, "Not even close."

"I don't know Harvey," I paused in mock thought, "the kid's got game."

The lawyer's eyebrows rose, most likely considering my sanity.

"We are talking about the same scrawny associate who can't seem to straighten a tie, let alone pick up women?" He asked incredulously.

"You forget it's the same associate who is currently on a _date_ with his _girlfriend_, and who also happens to have stolen the heart of every woman in the firm," I reminded.

Harvey laughed outright and eyed me pointedly, "I think you're referring to someone else."

"I believe he's been replaced," I mused and chuckled at the lawyer's resenting glare.

"The kid has nothing on me," he stated coolly.

"Says the man that was spending his night alone with the Yankees," I couldn't resist. I eyed the man to my left, expecting a ridiculous retort involving numerous women and numerous beds, but it never came. Harvey ignored the jab altogether, and I could tell his mind had latched onto another thought.

"And you're included in that list?" He pondered aloud.

I rolled my eyes and smirked at this particular change of topic. "Mike can be quite the charmer," I sighed dramatically, content to milk every bit of this.

Harvey continued, undeterred.

"So if Mike were to come waltzing in, pretending to be your husband, you would have gone with it?" Disbelief colored his tone.

"_Absolutely_," I smiled smugly. "The kid would have gotten the kiss too."

The closer stopped, and I was forced to follow suit. I turned and caught his look of astonishment and my eyebrows rose on their own accord.

"What?" I mocked. "The great Harvey Specter, afraid of being upped by the puppy?"

There was a moment of silence before his expression changed. Decision lit his face. The mocking turned to apprehension as my gaze met his. My body twinged a warning and the sudden feeling in my gut had me backing away. I stopped after a few feet and eyed the closer warily.

Harvey chuckled darkly at my movement and started to close the distance between us. Our gazes met and the blood slowly drained from my face as he stopped in front of me. I knew that look. This was not the Harvey from the restaurant. _This _was Harvey Specter—best closer in the city. And he was not playing around anymore.

_Shit._

We were not going there. Not tonight. Not again.

I stiffened as he leaned towards me.

"_Bullshit_," he whispered in my ear and I barely caught the shiver before it could run up my back.

"Green isn't your color Harvey," I warned playfully, trying to return to the joking manner that had started the conversation.

The closer smirked and moved again. My retreat was halted as my back hit brick and I glanced up to find myself backed against a storefront. I cursed my stupidity as Harvey followed my steps easily. He stopped and we were once again inches away from each other.

_Damn him._

"I'm going to ignore that assumption," he stated, appalled at the insinuation that he was jealous of his associate—for a hypothetical situation nonetheless.

Raising my eyebrow in challenge, I steeled my resolve and stood taller. He was not winning this.

Harvey obviously thought otherwise as he moved both arms to either side of my head, locking me in place. Any other man would have been on the ground suffering from a very particular bruise. But Harvey was never any other man.

"You'd have me believe," he reasoned, "that Mike could stand as your husband, let alone kiss you, and you would go with it… just to get out of a date." He hedged.

I rolled my eyes at the accusation, trying to remain nonchalant. But Harvey had the advantage, and he knew it.

There were very few things that Harvey Specter could do to rattle me. Crossing the line was one of them, and the current lack of personal space had us dangerously to doing just that. In fourteen years I could count on one hand the instances in which Harvey had tested boundaries. Carefully pushing the line until we were both teetering precariously on the edge. And tonight I had foolishly backed myself into another. I could not expect the closer to ignore it.

"You're underestimating the lousiness of said date," I ground out, all too aware of the charging closeness. I silently cursed Mike and his ability to screw us over, even when he was not present. It was an irritatingly unique gift. _Or curse_.

Harvey smiled knowingly.

"The kid wouldn't have the balls to kiss you," he said. "Even if he did," he continued, "you wouldn't let him get away with it."

"And I'd let _you_ get away with it?" I laughed the question. "You're overestimating my leniency Harvey."

"Are you sure about that?" The closer challenged, glancing to either side of us pointedly. The laugh died in my throat. Our current positions were not helping that particular argument.

"Try me," I warned stubbornly. I vaguely considered screaming in well-conceived panic.

"It wouldn't work," Harvey smirked, seeing right through me. "We're in New York," he reminded softly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, but the smugness had drifted from his tone, leaving another emotion in its wake.

I looked at him then, really looked at him. Beneath the challenge, there was something else. Something we both had been desperately avoiding for years. My mind reeled, but I did not move. Neither of us moved.

This was why we did not get close. Did not let our friendship veer out of control. We could not afford the other option, the other feeling. The one that would crush everything we had worked so hard to create. _You can never go back._ And as much as I wanted my eyes to convey every syllable of that thought to his, I knew they weren't. They were saying the exact same thing his were. The spark that had always lingered between us was starting to break free. Our battling emotions carved the way. And there was no stopping it.

Our bodies seemed to instinctively lean closer. That one movement, that one subtle inch changed everything.

And the line blurred.

I felt it then, the feeling that I had squandered at the restaurant. The one I had warned Harvey about all those years ago. But this time, there was no warning, no hesitation. This time I let it in. It was not pretend anymore. The full awareness came over me, mentally and physically. I focused on the proximity, the heat, and the essence that was _Harvey_. The energy pulsed, demanding and impossible to ignore. His eyes flashed the question as he inclined his head towards mine. My eyes closed as I felt him close the distance, foreheads touching and lips lingering dangerously close.

I stopped breathing.

…

..

.


	4. DATE 4

**A/N: PLEASE READ = IMPORTANT.**

**1) This baby takes place BEFORE Episode 11 (Rules of the Game)… that is crazy important. REMEMBER IT. It's in between Ep. 10 and 11… about two months before 11.**

**2) Flashbacks are in italics—they should be pretty obvious, I tried to make them so. When you see the pyramid of periods and all italics = flashback.**

**3) I change POV's in this one—pay attention.**

**4) Some of you will like this, some of you will hate it… just try to stay open. The word "date" is a bit of a super stretch for this one, but I think it's worth it.**

**There's an A/N at the end that will explain everything further—including why this took so long… I really hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Suits—*cries*—the boys and Donna belong to USA Network and Aaron Korsh.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DATE 4: GHOSTS OF THE PAST<strong>

"_He was my mentor."—Harvey Specter_

_**Donna POV**_

Jessica had outdone herself this time. The grand ballroom of the Capitale was striking on its own, but the Managing Partner had added a characteristic elegance the only she could. The result was an eye-opening combination of modern style with classic architecture. Perfect for broadening a reputation. And as I stood with my peers, I realized this year would be no exception. It was almost funny.

Harvey had very nearly begged me to come, not that he'd needed to. The entire firm was invited to the black-tie affair. Though that had not stopped me from pillaging Harvey's credit card and buying the exquisite navy dress that clung to my figure. It had cost a small fortune, not that Harvey would care. Jessica had never been petty about these events. Even the associates could attend. Speaking of _associates…_

I turned my head away from the conversation slightly, eyes scanning for the pup. Mike was around here somewhere. And I secretly prayed he was smart enough to stay out of trouble for one night. _If it were even possible…_

My eyes found Harvey first. The closer was doing what he did best: smooth-talking clients and sponsors into the Pearson Hardman ring. It may be the annual Pearson Hardman Charity Banquet, but business was never excluded. Charity made us look good. Business made us rich. And Harvey was playing both ends of the field expertly. His current circle included Max Davis, CEO of Armsted Industries—a multi_billion_ dollar corporation. Harvey was never one to deal in millions.

It was no surprise when the closer shifted slightly and met my stare, subtly nodding his head near the refreshment table. I followed his direction and found what I had originally been looking for. Mike was standing in a circle of his own. My eyes widened slightly as I realized he was chatting up Edward Stevenson, founder of a quaint little real estate company that owned nearly every corporate acre on the East Coast. Millions were pocket change in that department.

_Well I'll be damned_—the kid might actually have it in him.

I shook my head and noted with relief that Rachel and Harold flanked Mike, smiling and nodding when appropriate. Good. At least the kid chose acceptable company this time. I returned my gaze to Harvey, the lawyer already giving me a knowing stare. My responding expression was one he knew well, and I saw the barest hint of a smirk grace his lips before he turned back to his company.

I let my focus fall back to my small group. Norma was in the middle of what was sure to be another obnoxious story about Louis. The woman never stopped talking about him, and unfortunately for her, most of what she gushed was completely false. Not that I was going to correct her. It was fun to watch everyone squirm.

"It went down in the firm lobby," the secretary said, "the woman went crazy, but Louis of course was too much of a gentleman to hit back," Norma nodded to confirm her opinion. "He eventually had to settle for a restraining order, she was all over him like some crazed monkey," Norma laughed in encouragement.

The circle followed accordingly, though it was obviously forced. My laughed was choked.

_Oh Norma. _If only she knew what the woman _really_ said.

"Hey does anyone know the man standing next to Governor Cuomo?" Carrie, a veteran floor commander from the IT office voiced curiously. "He keeps glancing over here."

I turned toward her object of interest and instantly regretted it. My stomach turned.

Of course he would be here.

I groaned inwardly and returned my attention to the conversation. It was hard to ignore the demeaning glint in Norma's eye as she laughed outwardly at the other woman's question.

"Carrie dear," she began, still chuckling. "You need to get out of that hole of a department more. That's Cameron Dennis. The _DA_," she reprimanded, emphasizing the fact a little too much.

I could not even begin to feel sorry for Carrie, or come to her defense for that matter. The current topic of conversation brought up a much more pressing issue.

Cameron Dennis was here.

It should not have been surprising. These things always made people like him look good. The DA's social status was important in the polls, and there were plenty of higher-ups to schmooze tonight. But it did not make me feel better. I knew he was here now, and instinct indicated he had not deterred his interest from our little circle. Norma's voice brought me back.

"Yes actually," Norma continued to the rest of the group, "Donna here worked for him for a while, didn't you Donna?" She questioned for the other's benefit, eyes locking on mine.

It was sometimes hard to remember that Norma had been with the firm nearly as long as me. I held back my glare as politely as I could.

"Something like that." I managed to grind out, my tone clearly indicating I was not delving further.

Norma didn't take the hint.

"Well that something," the secretary hinted, "must have really been _something_, because he's coming this way." Her eyebrow quirked in surprise and the other women were not far behind in their expressions.

I felt him before I saw him. A long-forgotten chill ghosted down my spine for the first time in twelve years.

"Donna!" The DA's voice came off cheery, but it was a familiar act. I steeled myself and put on a smile as I turned toward our new guest.

"Cameron," I acknowledged. "It's been a while." I noticed the group go silent as they undoubtedly were drinking in every minute of the exchange.

"That it has," the attorney nodded. "I caught you over here with all these _lovely_ ladies," he beamed at the women, "and I just had to come and say 'hello'."

I nearly rolled my eyes at the group. The women were bubbling with ridiculousness. They were two seconds away from screaming like obsessive fangirls. After all, it wasn't every day us lowly secretaries got to talk to _the_ District Attorney. It was unfortunate to see Cameron's charm was still intact.

"You _really_ shouldn't have," I eyed Cameron reproachfully, tone obvious. "You don't need the distraction," I finished, nodding back towards his political assets.

"Oh I'm sure they'll survive," Cameron responded easily. "And I wanted to catch up with my former AA," he hedged and a different smile lit his face.

My expression turned uneasy, and I hated it. I knew that face.

"Care for a dance Donna?" The lawyer asked. It would have been charming, if it weren't Cameron.

I stayed silent, a hard edge running up my back.

Cameron smirked at my reaction and turned to the group, "That is… if you ladies don't mind?"

"Oh of course not," Norma nearly giggled. "_Go on Donna_," she forced, head nodding towards the hardwood floor in the middle of the hall.

Cameron raised his brow and extended his hand toward me.

I eyed his hand warily and held my ground for the mere seconds I was able. I had absolutely no choice.

_Clever_. Even I could admit it, however grudgingly.

A public setting, surrounded by our peers, _not to mention Louis's damn secretary_… it was the perfect setup really. I was trapped by social standards. No one refused the DA, especially not an assistant. Norma's questioning stare solidified the fact. Cameron had played his cards well. He always did.

"Of course," my delayed response came out as pleasantly as I could stand and I placed my hand in his.

"Wonderful." Cameron's grin was wolfish as he led us onto the dance floor.

By some miracle, I managed to catch Harvey's eye as we progressed through the crowd. The barest hint of surprise glinted in the closer's eyes as his gaze wandered to the figure leading me. Harvey had never known my full opinion of Cameron, but he knew enough. We had both been linked in Cameron's web for too long, and while the lawyer never shared my loathing for the man, he was not stupid enough to assume complete innocence from his former mentor. Our departure from the DA had thrown the closer into some of the truth. Harvey had never looked at Cameron the same way again. But even that was not a full relief.

Harvey's blind spot for Cameron remained. Despite my best efforts, that particular defect had yet to be remedied. I honestly did not know if it ever would be. And it was enough for me to bear my opinions in silence.

I slowed my pace slightly to allow my eyes to stay with Harvey's a bit longer. His held a clear message:

_Be careful._

It did nothing to squander the uneasiness roaming through my gut. Because no matter how much I wanted it to be a warning of Cameron himself, I knew it was the exact opposite. Harvey was not ready to see that side of Cameron Dennis. No. Instead, this was a warning of politics and nothing more.

_Behave_—that was the truth behind the warning.

Harvey was playing the game, and he needed me in it.

I tore my eyes away, already cursing the situation to the deepest pit of hell. I had been avoiding Cameron Dennis like the plague for twelve years, and for good reason. And here I was, cornered by social decency of all things, about to dance with the bastard.

I took a breath and let myself focus on the one relief. Even if Harvey may never be aware of Cameron's true colors, at least he was watching. It gave a small ounce of needed comfort as my heels clicked onto the hardwood of the dance floor.

My ears vaguely caught the music as it flowed into some trivial slow rhythm that was easy to adjust to. I forced myself to relax and not shudder as Cameron took my right hand and rested his other on my waist. We swayed in stiff silence as I waited for the required pleasantries. I kept my focus on the man in front of me, expression calm and collected. Cameron broke his mask first, exactly like I knew he would.

"You look stunning as always," the DA complimented, drinking in my dress before meeting my eye again.

It was far more politeness than I expected, but I was not fooled. I only nodded in response, silently promising to limit this conversation to the best of my ability.

He had gotten me into this with the DA power-hold, but he was not going to win me over. He had lost that ability long ago. And I had an ace in my pocket too. I had Jessica. Not even Cameron dared to cross lines on her turf. He was being careful… for the moment.

"I heard Harvey won the Drybeck settlement," Cameron commented to fill the silence. "Send him my congrats won't you?"

"You could tell him yourself," I hedged, purposely ignoring the DA's eye. "But then again," I gasped in fake astonishment, "you'd never really mean it."

"Which is why it would sound so much better coming from you," he eyed me pointedly, ignoring the theatrics.

I rolled my eyes at the familiar tactic. He never stopped trying to use me, even after all these years.

Cameron chuckled at my reaction.

"Always the observant one," he remarked at my silence. "_I always liked that about you_," the attorney whispered conspiratorially, smile nowhere near pleasant. "It's a shame really, the way it turned out," he mused as he continued. "You were two of my best, Harvey in particular. So much talent… and to throw it all away," his eyes found mine again. "Such a waste," the DA shook his head in attempted remorse.

_That was quick. _

"Still pouting about it Cameron?" I quipped, raising my eyebrow in mockery. "It's been nearly thirteen years… I would think you would be over it by now."

The older man smirked.

"Losses are hard to forget, especially ones of that price," he countered, taking his eyes away from mine and scanning the crowd at my back. It was no secret who he was looking for.

"He was never yours to lose," my tone stayed neutral as we circled the dance floor. "Jessica sent him to you, he would have left eventually," I reasoned.

Cameron laughed outright at that.

"Right," the attorney mused sarcastically. "What is the metaphor she uses? Puppy returning to its master?" He smirked. "I never knew Harvey to be so well trained."

I glared in response.

"It could have been so different," the lawyer continued.

"It was time Cameron," I countered firmly, already sick of the topic. "Harvey needed a change an—

"Don't expect me to ignore your influence on that _change_ Donna," the DA suddenly bit, eyes flashing.

Both our resolves to be careful had officially been thrown out the window. Cameron had moved the conversation to dangerous ground, and had full control. That did not mean I was not going to fight for it.

"You can't influence Harvey Specter." It was a statement of fact.

Cameron chuckled and leaned closer. I held in my discomfort as best I could, but Cameron knew me well. And he never let me forget it.

"_Nothing _went on in that office without you knowing," he said it low enough for only the two of us to hear. "You had to tell him eventually…

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I stated coolly, fully aware of where this was going.

The DA's expression turned to mocking astonishment.

"My tactics were far from sainthood, but they worked," he noted, eyes trapping mine. "Even _you_ can't deny that."

"You were obligated as a public servant t—

"I was never obligated to anything." The lawyer's voice rose slightly and I felt his grip tightened on my waist. "I put the bad guys in jail, let the innocent go free—end of story," he ground out. "Harvey was proud to be a part of it."

"_Harvey had no clue_," I nearly growled.

"No," Cameron conceded. "He didn't. Not until you opened that pretty little mouth of yours."

"_Jealous Cameron?_" I tried to keep my breathing even, but I could not stop my eyes flashing.

The DA sneered and opened his mouth to retort but I cut him off.

"Harvey didn't want it."

"No," the attorney scoffed, "_you_ didn't want it."

My jaw nearly dropped at the absurdity, but Cameron was not done.

"You couldn't stand to see the man you _adored_ reach his true nature," the lawyer plowed on. "He was great Donna! The perfect ADA… Vicious and manipulative when he needed to be, and it got the job done. He went for the kill. And there is _nothing_ wrong with that."

My fingers clawed into his hand.

"It was not the man he wanted to be," I whispered icily. "You knew it, and you pushed him."

"I pushed him to his potential and he was_ great_." Cameron did not even flinch. He raised his posture at the statement, using it to look down on me. Some things never changed.

"He _is_ great. Far better than you could have ever been," I glared death at the man. "And he did it without you Cameron. _Get. Over. It_."

Cameron leered down at me, but didn't say a word. The expression on his face was enough. I felt the pressure increase on my hand. I wondered who would break the first bone.

"Despite what involvement you think I had," I retorted, whisper barely audible. "Harvey was on his way out long before the Miraz case," I countered darkly. "_Harvey didn't want it_," I emphasized again, glaring it into the man.

Cameron was silent for a long moment before something seemed to register.

"And Harvey always gets what he wants," his expression darkened as his eyes roamed my figure for the second time tonight.

My instincts screamed at me, but I ignored the taunt. His change in tactic did not beckon physical violence just yet. It was nothing a well-placed glare could not fix. Cameron had always had a problem with my relationship with Harvey. Loyalty was never something he could understand.

"I have to say I'm surprised," Cameron mused openly. The dark expression turned light in an unnerving instant. "I would have thought you two would be well on your way by now…

I started in surprise and the DA chuckled. I quelled the moment's panic, but barely. Cameron would not go there. At least that's what I told myself.

"That was the plan wasn't it?" The lawyer mocked and I felt myself pale as the realization hit.

Yes, he would.

"Kids, white-picket fence, the whole nine yards… You two were practically married, and that was ten years ago," Cameron finished with a sinister smile.

I stiffened despite myself, but held on, hardening my gaze.

Cameron's smile widened.

"Then again," he continued, clearly amused. He broke eye contact to look at something to our left. "Maybe the two of you have gotten somewhere."

My eyes reluctantly followed his to find a familiar scene. Mike and Harvey stood near the edge of the dance floor, chatting adamantly as only they could. Arguing, I'm sure, over something ridiculous. I almost relaxed, until the grip on my hip reminded me of my current company.

I snapped my attention back to Cameron.

"Picked up a stray Donna?" The DA smirked.

I ignored him. My head turned forcefully away and I prayed the song would end soon. A chuckle met my ear and I jumped slightly at the eerie sensation.

Cameron never did like being ignored.

"I have to say, I'm glad I never had any," Cameron sighed purposely.

I vaguely wondered where the hell this was going as he continued.

"It's too much of a hassle really, and with this year's election coming up, the last thing I need is a crazy kid digging up old skeletons."

"How your wife can stand you I'll never k—

"My _wife_ stays out of my business," the lawyer interrupted, completely ignoring my bite. "And she is blissfully oblivious to any and all of my work, which is a very good thing," he added and paused as he seemed to consider something. "Tell me Donna—does that little network of yours extend to the Attorney General's office?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harvey POV<strong>_

She was not comfortable. Not in the slightest. I could not remember a time that she had ever been at ease in his presence. Donna could play a damn good game, but everyone had their limits. And being forced into close proximity with Cameron Dennis of all people was well past pushing it. I hoped she didn't do anything rash. Then again if Cameron's hand moved any lower down her hip, I doubted hope would be enough to stop her.

I felt a presence stop beside me and did not bother acknowledging it. Only one person in the firm would wear a work suit to a black-tie event. At least he got the tie color right. I let him stew for a moment, keeping a close eye on my assistant instead. Her posture had turned even more rigid, but she had yet to hit him. I'd take what I could get.

"Stevenson huh? Not bad," I finally mused. If the associate was surprised at my break of silence, he did not show it.

"Why do I feel like that was meant to be insulting?"

_Typical_.

"Whatever you say kid," I smirked into my glass, taking a drink and letting the alcohol burn its way down.

"_Right_," I heard him mutter. My smirk widened. It was just too easy.

"So who's the guy dancing with Donna?" Mike asked—he could never hold onto a topic for long. "Doesn't she have some rule about 'earning it' or something…

I scoffed. The kid was not that far off.

"Cameron Dennis," I nodded toward the couple. "_DA_."

Mike's eyes almost came out of his head. I shook my head minutely. The kid was in desperate need of a poker face.

"District Attorney," I drawled out sarcastically. "Aren't you supposed to be a lawyer?"

Mike glared at the quip and followed my attention to the dance floor.

"She doesn't like him," he stated confidently.

The tone caught my attention, and a stolen glance at the associate revealed an analytical expression far beyond his years. It was the same one he got when he was reading case files. He didn't need to find the loophole this time though, it was not his to find.

"She never has," my response came out darker than intended. I tried to force some of the tension out of my shoulders.

The pup's proverbial ears were perked, and the last thing I needed or wanted was him digging around where he did not belong.

"She's known him a while then." It was not a question. I felt him turn towards me. "_You've_ known him a while."

"You could say that," I hedged, still watching the dancing pair.

Mike seemed to realize that was all he was getting and rejoined the silent vigil.

I watched as Cameron leaned down to whisper something to Donna, she jumped slightly, and my hand clenched my glass a little harder. I tried to remember the last time the three of us had resorted to each other's company. The track record had never been a good one.

….

…

..

.

"_Harvey," Donna's voice echoed through the file room. "It's not worth it."_

_I looked up from the case file to find the redhead leaning against the nearest shelf. The scene was starting to become routine. I forced my attention back to the paper in front of me._

"_Not now Donna," I did not have time for this. Neither of us did. Trial continued tomorrow and every doubt had to be settled tonight. Cameron had insisted, and when we succeeded, Anthony Miraz was as good as dead._

"_That didn't work five minutes ago and it's not going to work now." _

_I could feel her glare on me, but I kept my focus on the file._

"Harvey_," she growled. "Look at me."_

_I conceded grudgingly._

"_You know what he's doing is _wrong_," her eyes widened in emphasis, her tone one she rarely used. The woman had been bitingly persistent ever since the Donovan case—and that was three months ago. Something had happened, and she had yet to tell me what._

"_You have no proof," I repeated slowly, silently hoping she would leave it be this time. _

_Her eyes flashed. "Don't you dare talk to me like an incompetent witness Harvey Specter, not about this."_

"_This isn't housing court Donna," I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "It's the DA. What the hell do you expect me to do?"_

"_I expect you to use your common sense—something you seem to have completely forgotten in the past month."_

"_It's not that easy."_

"_It should be," her eyebrow quirked knowingly._

"_The law's never black and white," I sighed, exasperated as I stood from the desk. If I was already resorting to old law school lines, we were in trouble._

"_No," she conceded. "It's not, but it shouldn't stop you from doing the right thing."_

_I scoffed at that, turning and locking the assistant with an inquisitive glare._

"_It's been too easy Harvey, you know it has," she offered slowly._

"_That's your reasoning?" I chuckled darkly. "You're going to need a lot more than that."_

"_I thought I had you," she raised an eyebrow accusingly._

"_I can't Donna."_

"_You can't or you won't Harvey?" She toned knowingly, moving a bit closer._

"_I _won't_." I stated firmly._

_She stopped then and eyed me, asking for the truth._

_And for the first time ever, I looked away. She was asking too much._

_A resigned sigh filled the air I heard the door creak open. I should have been relieved, but I could not let go of the thought that lingered. Maybe this was one I did not want to win. I raised my eyes in time to see Donna regarding me sadly._

"_Come get me when you see what's right in front of you," and she was gone._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

She always knew. _Always_. Even then, when both our reputations teetered dangerously on the line, she kept pushing. And eventually, I had to listen.

….

…

..

.

"_You wanted to see me," I did not even bother to knock as I entered the DA's corner office._

"_Harvey yes," Cameron's eyes rose from the paperwork on his desk as he waved me into the room. "Have a seat. I'm just finishing up some details."_

"_For the Miraz case?" I inquired, curious. "I thought that was finished, if not I just wasted my time filing paperwork," I smirked, sitting in the adjacent chair._

"_You know how the Defense is, persistent until the last verdict," Cameron mused and held out a file. "Take a look at this, just came in this morning."_

_I took the paper and scanned the information, eyes widening as I continued._

"_The DNA test," I heard myself mutter. "They're disputing it."_

"_They're grasping at straws. Miraz's DNA is all over the murder weapon, there's nothing to disprove," Cameron countered, but my mind held on to something. A certain evidence file I had reviewed earlier that day._

"_We had the lab run more than one test, and not all of them were conclusive," I hedged._

"_But one was kid, and it's the one that counts. The lab is respected, and the test can't be rerun," Cameron took the file back. "We have them exactly where we want them."_

"_And we have the original tests," my gaze met his knowingly. "It will come up in court."_

"_The only test we revealed in trial was the conclusive one, and it's the only one we are going to deal with," Cameron responded shortly._

"Beyond a reasonable doubt_ Cameron, that's not—_

"_The man's guilty Harvey, get off your high horse." The DA scoffed, standing from his desk. _

_I glared, following suit._

"_As it is now, the trial is cut and dry, adding this evidence would only prolong the process," Cameron caught my stare. "It's not worth it."_

"_It's not right." I countered._

_Cameron chuckled._

"_Preaching to the choir Harvey," he smirked._

"_You can't do this," I said, resolute. "We can still win, even with the new evidence."_

"_And we can win quicker without it," Cameron finished, turning away._

_It was in that moment that I finally realized what I was up against. And what I was slowly becoming. It was staring me right in the face._

"_No," my tone had Cameron turning back around. "You can win without it. I'm not doing this. Not anymore." I fixed the DA with a stare that dared him to challenge._

"_What are you saying kid? Too good to get the job done?" The older man taunted._

"_It's grounds for disbarment Cameron," I forced. "The Attorney General lives for this—and with your title there to shine the bounty, there will be no stopping them."_

"_It won't get out," the DA glared._

"_I've been taught otherwise," I countered lowly._

"_What are you going to do Harvey? Run back to Mommy and report me?" The older attorney chuckled, but his glare said otherwise._

_My eyes hardened at the accusation. "You know me better than that."_

_He had given me a way out, without even knowing it. Everything clicked into place._

_My cold stare filled the silence until two words broke it. Words I should have uttered three months before._

"_I quit." _

"_No you don't," Cameron ignored._

"_Try me," I warned, grabbing the DA's attention._

_The silence reigned and a small glint of surprise sank through the attorney's mask before he restrained himself. The knowing smirk returned to his features._

"_Giving up Harvey," the DA baited, "it's not in your character." _

_I held my resolve and turned toward the door._

"_Call it what you want Cameron, I'm done playing the game," I said to my back._

"_You need to win. It's all I taught you to do," the DA's tone rose, my earlier statement seeming to finally sink in. His voice colored in an obvious taunt. It was his last resort._

"_Careful Cameron," I warned tilting my head towards him as I stopped, hand on the door. "You're starting to beg," I caught his eye, "_it's not in your character_."_

_The older man's nostrils flared, and the mask began to crumble._

"_The paperwork will be waiting for you in the morning," I continued coolly, hand twisting the knob._

"_Give it to Donna," he ordered, trying to wave it off like normal business. It was anything but._

_The name stopped me, and I smirked at the mahogany as my hand stilled its progress. I turned one last time toward my mentor. _

"_She's coming with me Cameron," I stated confidently, smiling as his eyes widened and he paled slightly._

_I was done. I swung open the door and strode out. Not looking back._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

History was slowly repeating itself as I my thoughts turned back to the present and to the death grip my assistant currently had on our former boss. I set my glass down on the table. Cameron had been given more than enough courtesy tonight. It was time to end it. Donna had been throwing warnings all night, and I'd be damned if I ignored her any longer. I strode out onto the dance floor, confident.

I was ready to play the game again.

And just like last time, she was coming with me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donna POV<strong>_

The question was almost innocent in its accusation. The mental warnings were already blaring at the mention of _skeletons._ Now the _AG_? This could not be good.

"No," I lied stiffly, stuffing away the last of my curiosity. He was trying to bait me with cryptic allusions. And I'd be damned if it worked.

"Ah that's too bad," his tone lowered and his eyes moved back toward the distance to what I knew to be Harvey.

And suddenly it all clicked.

"_Don't you dare_," I growled, unable to stop myself.

The DA's attention was mine now, and he was smiling. It was exactly what he wanted.

"Don't worry. Harvey's a backup, nothing more. If all goes smoothly, he won't feel a thing," Cameron's eyes glinted.

"If the Attorney General is after you, it will be far from smooth Cameron," I warned. "Don't drag him into this, or I swear y—

"Swear what Donna?" The attorney smirked wickedly, arm tightening to an uncomfortable force as he pulled me closer. "We both know it's an empty threat. _You have nothing_. Absolutely no proof or hard evidence to stop me," he whispered against my ear. "And I assure you, I will do _everything_ in my power to bring him down with me, _should you so choose_."

"You're not doing this to him Cameron," I finally let the hatred seep in. "Not again."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," the lawyer laughed. "Things tend to get messy… though you and your new pup are welcome to try," his gaze locked on mine. He paused for effect, eyes listing a challenge.

"You always were protective," He whispered finally.

The retort died on my tongue as his attention suddenly snapped over my shoulder.

"But then again," Cameron mocked one last time, eyes returning to mine. "So was he."

"Stealing my assistant Cameron," Harvey's voice nearly had me sagging to the floor in relief. "You could have at least asked."

The closer stood to our right, and it took a moment for me to comprehend that Cameron and I had stopped dancing. Whether it was from Harvey's interruption or the after effect of the argument, I couldn't be sure. But I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"When has she ever needed your permission Harvey?" Cameron smirked.

Harvey smiled a challenge. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked smoothly, eyes never leaving Cameron's.

"Of course Harvey," the DA chuckled, relenting. "Donna and I were just catching up," he eyed me knowingly. "It's been a long time."

_Not long enough_.

Cameron made a show of handing me off to Harvey before turning to leave. He didn't bother to hide his grin though, and the victory in it nearly made me sick. My mind could hardly let go of the past minutes, the entire conversation jumbled into a fog. I barely noticed Harvey begin to lead us through the music.

"What was that about?" The closer asked, attempting to mask the bluntness with a quiet tone. He seemed all too aware of my mental state.

I literally had to shake myself out of it. But even Harvey was not enough to ease the tension.

"Just Cameron being Cameron," I sighed heavily. I did not even try to appear nonchalant, I was already failing.

"Which is never a good thing," the lawyer hedged, looking down at me knowingly. "What did he say?"

"Nothing I didn't already know," I whispered to myself. I could handle Cameron, and Harvey was not going to be a part of it.

Harvey clearly heard me, and he was not buying it. I fixed my stare on the lapels of his jacket to avoid the question I knew his eyes were asking. The simplicity of the black fabric helped my mind to slowly begin to process past events. It locked onto one fact.

Cameron had been wrong.

I had proof—_damning_ proof. Enough to bury Cameron Dennis for eternity. And the only thing stopping me was the man in front of me.

It always came back to Harvey.

Cameron would drag him into this. It was inevitable. If the cards were falling the way it sounded, the DA would be swarmed by the Attorney General within the month. And if Cameron could not talk his way out of it, he would do what he always did. He would turn to Harvey.

I sighed and inched myself closer to my partner. Surprisingly, Harvey let me. He seemed to be waiting contently, but I knew the curiosity was riling beneath the surface. Still, the silence was a small reprieve. And it was one he was willing to give.

The sick feeling returned to my gut. I would do everything in my power to protect him. And as much as I wanted to go after Cameron guns blazing, I knew it was suicide. It would give the DA exactly what he needed to drag us both to hell. No. I had to be patient and wait. Cameron had to show his hand. _All of it_. When the attorney had nothing left to pull, I could act. I felt my shoulders droop slightly at the thought.

When the time came, it wouldn't be easy.

Harvey would fight me tooth and nail, every inch of the way.

And he would hate me for it.

An unfortunate price willingly paid.

Harvey's hand ran gentle circles into my back, returning me to the present. My expression must have revealed more than I wanted, but it was too late to reconcile. I welcomed the distraction and closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder.

_He could never know._

I felt Harvey pull me closer and relaxed for the first time that night. Content to relish the one ounce of peace before the past tore it apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's long… sorry (lots to explain -_-U).**

**Phew. I apologize profusely for the wait guys, but this one took some research and I have been writing, researching, watching DVR, writing, and editing all of these 3 weeks. I hope it paid off.**

**Ok, so first off, if you do not remember Ep. 11, I suggest you go watch it. Then come back and reread this fic. I took one look at Harvey's face during the scene where Cameron "surprises" him and Mike by the car and POOF instant inspiration.**

**My mind has been begging for a Cameron fic ever since ROTG premiered and this idea was just too interesting to pass up—technical date or not. **

**(Oh and for you Burn Notice fans: Cameron is Harvey's Larry. Think about it.)**

**I tried SO HARD to get my facts right—I cannot tell you how many times I watched Ep. 11 and 12 (which is not easy b/c the Harvey parts are so heart-wrenching). However, if I missed something, please don't hold back. **

**I fully admit to making up cases, the ones given in Ep. 11 either hadn't technically happened yet, or weren't exactly what I was looking for. It got a bit ridiculous when I wanted to use certain things and emotions that I couldn't because Ep. 11 had not happened yet = completely dug myself a rut. Past-wise, there's really not that much to go off of-so I apologize if the flashbacks were vague.**

**Overall I just wanted to introduce Cameron in a different light and give us all something we desperately want: a look into the Harvey/Donna DA life.**

**Oh! And Super Brownie Points to anyone who can find me the actual facts on Harvey/Donna history—I need/really really want to know whether or not Harvey met Donna at the DA office, or if they knew each other before that. I tried to make this one read for either option, but I was doing the math in my head for the episodes and Harvey says he worked with Cameron for 2 years, it had been over a decade since he worked for him, and he's known Donna for twelve-ish? HELP. I MUST KNOW LOL. It's been bugging me.**

**That little blue guy down there? He would like some hugs. **

**I seriously would love to hear your guys opinions on this one—I have no Suits fans in the family and am desperate for feedback—if your too shy to review, PM me… I love to chat (obviously). I want to know if I captured a good scene for you guys, or if I totally blew it.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading (especially my long ass A/N)—HV.**


	5. DATE 5

**A/N: Sooo… The depression from 2X05 pushed me to get my ass into gear and finish this bad boy. AND THEN, 2X07 is threatening to give me a heart-attack = MUST POST BEFORE IT PREMIERES *twitch 2AM posting*. **

**But ignore me and read and be merry, if only for a short time…**

**IMORTANT: The entirety of **_**Trial of Five**_** takes place by the information established in S1. While some information learned in S2 is used, the S2 plot and events are not relevant to this fanfiction. Chapter 5 takes place in the future beyond S2 anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Suits—*cries*—the boys and Donna belong to USA Network and Aaron Korsh.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DATE 5: END IN THE BEGINNING<strong>_

"_You can never go back."—Donna_

_**Donna POV**_

_August 10__th__, 2000._

_I groaned as my back hit the bookcase. Files tumbled to the floor, but I did not care. The attack on my lips continued, effectively silencing any protest to the discord of the room. And I hungrily returned the assault, matching each kiss with a force I did not know I possessed._

_My hands roamed his back beneath the jacket, tugging at the fabric of the shirt that should have been lost long ago. The bookcase gave me extra leverage as I pushed myself farther into him. Refusing to relinquish the advantage, I grabbed onto his tie and hastily returned my mouth to his._

_He was having none of that, and roughly grabbed my waist, pulling me off the shelf. I gasped as he flipped us to the adjacent wall, trapping me against it until every inch of him was plastered against my skin. Heat seeped through me, reinforcing my lips against his as my hand found a grasp at the nape of his neck. Hands wrapped around my thighs and my squeal of surprise was muffled by the intrusion of his tongue as I felt my feet leave the ground._

_My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, locking me to him even more as he continued his assault on my tongue. He broke away suddenly and my protest quickly turned into a moan as his lips shifted their ministrations to my exposed neckline and roamed upward at an agonizingly slow pace. I panted for breath as every wire of my body was on end._

_The feel of him had my eyes closing, head leaning back against the wall in unconcealed bliss. Lips roamed up the side of my neck, hitting the point behind my ear that triggered another moan of pleasure. Having enough, I deftly angled my mouth back to his and reestablish the battle. His responding groan melted into my limbs. Refusing to give in, my lips soon gained the upper hand. Teeth grazed against skin as I captured his bottom lip between them. I bit gently before releasing with a swift tug. His mouth instantly reconnected with mine and I responded gratefully._

_Then everything stopped._

_He pulled away so abruptly, I was forced to use the wall for support. My upper body leaned against it as we both breathed heavily. My hold on his waist remained blissfully undisturbed. His forehead came to rest against mine and our scents mingled as we caught our breath. Glazed eyes met mine and I watched them flash as he seemed to shake himself into recognition. Confusion reverberated through my senses, but I did not release my hold. _

"_Donna," my name resonated into the silence._

_It was the first coherent sound to grace the room in minutes, and I eyed my partner grudgingly._

"_Harvey," I mimicked impatiently, lightly tugging on the lapels of his jacket._

"_We can't," he resisted weakly, subconsciously responding to my pull._

"_I'm pretty sure we already are." Came the sarcastic retort, and I eyed our current position pointedly before pulling him even closer._

"_And we have to stop." Harvey insisted quietly, but firmly as he grabbed my arms and stopped my attempt. Our lips lingered teasingly close before he pulled back slightly._

_My questioning stare forced him to continue. The emotion in his eyes scared me, and the charged atmosphere instantly dissipated._

_The words he uttered would never let me go._

"_Because _you can never go back_," he admitted forcefully, locking our gazes. I barely registered the increased pressure on my arms, echoing the importance of the words._

"_And I can't risk this right now." He continued, effectively preventing himself from backing down._

"_You can't… I whispered, too stunned to finish the repeat._

"_Not with you… Donna we _can't_." _

_Harvey was clearly struggling, but only one detail registered. And it was the only one that mattered._

Not with you_._

_The words stung and I recoiled into the wall. But no matter how hard I tried to resist them, they buried deep into my core with absolutely no chance of resurfacing._

_Harvey instantly tightened his grip, successfully halting my instinct to bolt. He had to have known the effect of his words, but made no attempt to take them back. It was a desperate attempt to make me believe them. And it nearly worked._

_I looked at him then, at the pain clearly etched in his face and that stubborn resistance of his that was trying so hard to clear it all away. I could _see_ though, and I realized that the emotions raging through the man before me were never the ones I had intended. And were ones I never wanted to see again. Let alone be the cause of. I did not think I could stand it. _

_With a heavy heart, I gave him what he wanted._

"_Ok." The word was barely a whisper and my body sagged in defeat._

_Harvey did not move at the admission, body still lingering dangerously close to mine. The softening of his eyes was the only indication that he had heard me at all. A flash of regret crossed them before it dimmed into indifference. His hold finally fell away and I begged my legs to stand on their own._

_Biting my lip, I willed myself to stop shaking as I straightened my skirt and blouse. The mask fell back into place and I returned to the only thing I knew, and the only routine that would save us both._

"_The Anderson files will be on your desk in the morning," my voice ghosted across the file room, softly slicing the tense air. _

_I tried to look at him, to catch that one last glimpse of Harvey before he hardened back into the mask he had so carefully constructed. But he would not meet my gaze._

"_Thank you Donna." He whispered in resolution before turning back to the case files strewn across the desk._

_It was one of the only times he had ever said the words out loud, but the amount of true gratitude nearly smothered them._

_I answered the silent request, and walked away. Closing the door with a heaviness that I was sure to drown in._

…

…

…

My body came back to reality, and I jumped at the echo of the residual door. Eyes snapping open to the glaring red numbers of my alarm clock in the late morning sun. 11:00 AM. My eyes glanced at the curtains, the ceiling, the adjoined bathroom door, and I gave a sigh of relief at the subtle normalcy of the bedroom. Dreaming… I was only dreaming. If it were only that easy…

I clenched my eyes shut in one last attempt to suppress the memories. That particular scene was buried so deeply in the past. I shivered at the lingering feel of his lips against mine, not able to stop the feelings from surfacing. Harvey had always had that effect.

It had taken me months to realize he was trying to protect me.

His decision that night had nothing to do with his duties to the DA or his ties to Jessica. He was never talking about risking his career, everything we had both been working so hard for… No, he was not willing to risk me. Our relationship, the dynamic we lived by, meant too much to him. And if he took that last step, there would be no turning back. His father had taught him that much, and the results of that lesson still haunted him.

Harvey had been afraid.

And I could never blame him for it.

I opened my eyes then, banishing the last of past emotions back into the corner of my mind. Thanking whatever god was responsible that it was no longer _real_.

The thanking quickly turned to loathing as the new state of consciousness brought to life an unearthly throbbing that penetrated my entire skull. I groaned at the sensation and squeezed my eyes shut again, blocking out what my brain now registered as _horrid_ morning light. With the ethereal memories gone, the current reality hit me harder than I would have liked to admit. And with another glance at the alarm clock, the realization fell into place.

Tequila.

Vodka.

_Everclear_.

Correction: Shots…

And too many to count, not that I could recall them in my current state. It was safe to say Rachel and I had enjoyed ourselves—courtesy of a verbal self-esteem blow from my mother. The only clear memory was calling the firm to schedule the allotted time off before my favorite paralegal and I had drowned in our sorrows. At least I had been resourceful enough to schedule leave prior to the alcohol. The thought alone had me back to thanking the stars. My head pounded painfully in response. _How did I even make it home last night? _

My responding sigh echoed across the room as I silently cursed the absurdity. Hung-over on a Wednesday morning… at least I thought it was Wednesday. Another groan accompanied the thought. I could not remember the last time I had lacked the emotional stability to remain sober.

Well, suffice to say it explained the dreams. Alcohol had the irritating ability to induce unwelcomed trips down memory lane. Bringing to life suppressed memories that I tried to forget, but ones that my subconscious clung too in hopes that reminiscence would turn to reality.

A reality that I could never have.

"Good morning." The voice came from behind me and I let out a shriek I did not know I was holding.

"Whoa Donna! Easy!—

Despite the familiarity, instinct had me slinging the nearest item towards the intruder. I heard it slam against the far wall accompanied by what sounded like a muttered curse of surprise.

I sat up and quickly grabbed more ammo, turning toward the opposing company with my arm raised to fire…

And stopped.

Had it not been for the rough awakening, I would have thought I was still dreaming. My breath forced backed into slowness and I cursed the day I ever gave him the spare key.

Harvey's attention was still to his right, where the hard copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ had slid down the wall and landed a mere foot beside him. The lawyer seemed shocked into stillness, though he must have felt me staring, for he looked up. His widened eyes fell to mine before shifting to the novel clutched in my right hand.

"Let's put Dickens down shall we?" He questioned softly with more hesitance than he wanted. It was obvious he was debating on whether or not it was safe to step closer to the bed.

I glanced quickly to _Great Expectations_ in my hand before returning my attention to the closer. The rational side of me said to lower the weapon. The emotional side of me was about two seconds away from opening fire. What the hell was he _doing _here?

When I did not lower my arm, Harvey stole another look at the fallen book and then back to me. I could tell he was calculating my aim. If I was only a foot off blind, he would be stupid to think it would not improve with sight. Making a decision, his arms rose in a non-threatening gesture. His eyes, however, conveyed the exact opposite.

"Donna," he started firmly. "Put. The book. Down." He finished.

Though retaliation would have been far too easy, the look he was giving me conveyed too much to be ignored. Harvey was here for a reason. That thought alone allowed the novel to lower back onto the nightstand. I leaned against the headboard and grudgingly willed myself to relax as I eyed the man before me.

Harvey gave a near inaudible sigh of relief as he lowered his arms back to his sides, hands tucking away to his suit pocket.

"What are you doing here Harvey?" The bluntness of the question did nothing to hide the threat in my tone. Alcohol-induced headaches never made me a happy person.

"I came to check on you," the closer responded, slowly walking forward until he stood to my right at the side of the bed. "And by the looks of things, I'd say it was well warranted."

I could feel Harvey staring, but I refused to meet his gaze.

"I left a message at the firm," I countered. "It stated clearly that I t—

"Took the day off," Harvey finished for me.

"Donna," he continued, catching me with a knowing stare, "you never take the day off."

"There's a first for everything Harvey," I said lightly. My fingers rubbed against my temples, trying unsuccessfully to ease the dull ache in my skull.

"Rough night?" He chuckled softly.

"You have no idea," I groaned and dropped my hands back to my sides.

"I have to say I'm a bit disappointed you didn't ask me to join you," the closer countered playfully and I did not have to look to see the smirk.

"Shut up," I grumbled, taking the bait and throwing a pillow at him for good measure.

He dodged it of course.

"Clearly you had a good time," he mused and I felt the bed dip as he settled next to me.

"My head thinks differently," I growled at his apparent amusement.

"The dream you were having this morning suggested otherwise…" the closer trailed off and his eyebrows rose suggestively as he took in my appearance. His eyes flashed as they traveled downward.

Mortification was more than evident as Harvey returned to my stare. My eyes widened and my breath hitched—_how long had he been here?_

But something even more prudent nagged at my conscious and as Harvey's words caught up to my brain, my body froze in terror. And the sudden realization of what I was wearing came crashing into me. Or rather what I was _not _wearing… I was suddenly and irrevocably awake.

I tore my eyes away from the lawyer and looked down at the matching black lace bra and panty set that left little to nothing to the imagination. The heat of embarrassment began to seep into my already flushed skin. My gaze shot back to the closer.

"Harvey!" The accusation was more than clear as I crossed my arms to cover myself.

The man in question chuckled at my glare and hastily averted his eyes toward the ceiling in what I'm sure was some veiled attempt at peace-keeping.

"Donna," he grinned, eyes still trained on the ceiling. "You can't expect me to see something like _that_ and not… react." Harvey glanced at me swiftly from his peripheral.

"Ugh!" I flopped back onto the bed and the groan quickly lost its emphasis as I pulled the comforter over my head. It was a sad attempt to block out the current company, but it was the only option at the moment. If sleep failed at keeping Harvey at bay, the fabric stood absolutely no chance.

I normally took no special consideration into what I wore to bed. Pajamas are meant to be comfortable and on most nights they consisted of shorts and an old T-shirt. Last night had apparently been an exception. I could only guess that I had been so exhausted, if not drop-dead drunk, that I simply unzipped my dress and fell gracelessly onto the bed in my underwear. It was normally a completely innocent offense. Unfortunately for me, my boss tended to make a habit of invading my personal space.

I felt the covers being pulled back to just reveal the tip of my nose as Harvey smirked down on me.

"As amusing as I find this," he started with lighted eyes, "I can count on one hand the amount of times I have witnessed you even slightly drunk, let alone hung-over." His gaze turned into what could only be described as accusing amusement as he finished. "What happened to make you of all people delve to the dark-side?" Harvey's question would have been mocking if it weren't for the blatant curiosity etched in his features.

I met his stare before pulling the covers back up and sighing in preparation.

"My mother called." The admission should have been flourished with sarcasm and much needed exasperation. Instead it fell flat, an ode to my current state of mind.

I could almost hear Harvey's eyebrows rising. Not waiting for him to counter, I plunged into the news that had set off the late-night extravaganza that I was currently paying dearly for.

"Natalie's getting married," I echoed blandly. Even if I felt like going into further detail, it was not needed. Harvey was no stranger to my family.

It was quiet a moment before the closer spoke.

"I'm guessing the guilt trip wasn't too far behind?" Though I could not see his face, Harvey's tone was enough. And I was glad I did not have to explain further. He already knew.

"I was a bit disappointed actually," I attempted to be flippant for both our benefits. "She did not even change strategy. Just the same, '_Donna you're nearly forty and not getting any younger. It should be _you_ we are celebrating. Why can't you find a nice man and settle down?_' blah blah…" I stopped the rant before the impersonation of my mother got away from me.

"And you wonder why I never come to Thanksgiving," Harvey muttered.

I heard him despite his intent and scoffed into the duvet. I pulled the covers back down and sat up beside him, the embarrassment at my appearance nearly forgotten.

"It's going to be at your condo this year," I smirked mischievously back at him. "God help me if I have to physically see my mother before the wedding." My body involuntarily shivered at the thought.

"Done." Harvey stated easily, and I raised my brow at his agreement.

"That easy?" The question laced with sarcasm.

Harvey shrugged. "If it saves me the trip to upstate New York to haul your drunken ass home, then yes." The closer grinned at my glare.

I let him have that one. Mother's seemingly needed influence and alcohol had never been a good mix.

My attention turned back to the alarm clock and the glaring letters flashed 11:40 AM. Despite the day off, my job was still drilled into habit.

"Harvey you should get going," I rounded back to the lawyer. "You have a lunch meet with Warren Daniels at noon."

The closer did not move though and I eyed him in question. Daniels was a hard man with an iron fist. An oil mongrel by trade, the man never liked to be kept waiting. I was honestly surprised he kept Harvey in his circle, and that the closer survived it.

"I had Mike move the meeting back an hour," the senior partner responded almost ignoring my insistence.

"You had _Mike_," I repeated dumbfounded, "move the meeting back? Harvey…

I trailed off in disbelief. My mind was reeling at the thought of the pup doing my job. I bristled at the insult.

"Relax Donna," Harvey smirked at my glare. "He can't even compare to you," his tone turned serious for a moment before turning back to amusement, "and I listened in on the call. He did fine."

Mike scheduling meetings… Harvey listening in on conversations… Me lying in bed with a hangover…

The world was ending. I swore it.

Harvey must have found my expression funny for he chuckled as he continued, "If it makes you feel any better, that was the first thing he did right all morning." The closer smiled as if remembering something particularly amusing. "You should have seen his face when I handed him your itinerary for the week."

"I'm not dead Harvey," I found myself retorting. "I'm hung-over. I'll be back a work tomorrow."

"Oh I know," Harvey grinned conspiratorially. "But Mike doesn't, now does he?"

I shook my head at his ridiculousness.

"You're evil," I countered, trying to hide my smile.

"And you're loving every minute of it." Harvey returned my smile before hopping off the bed and sauntering towards my closet.

"What are you doing?" I did not even bother to hide my curiosity as my eyes followed the lawyer in his pursuit.

"We are going out tonight." The statement was dimmed slightly from the distance within the closet and I could hear Harvey rummaging through my hangers.

"Oh and now you're being hilarious." I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of his suggestion.

"I prefer to think of it as charm," Harvey called through the door.

"And I prefer to think of it as a pain in the ass," I mumbled incoherently to the sheets as Harvey came back into view.

"I'm going to ignore that," he rose an eyebrow in mock seriousness, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

My returning expression was one he knew better than to ignore. He would not be Harvey though if he did not push. I was not disappointed.

"Ray will be here at seven with a new dress," he said it so nonchalantly that I could not tell if he was bluffing. I honestly do not know if I cared.

"Harvey," I warned.

My dresses were fine, not to mention most of them were technically _his_. Someone had to put the corporate card to use. The insult to my wardrobe took a backseat to the fact that Harvey wanted to be _social _of all things. He had to be up to something…

The man in question sighed at my obvious distain and returned to stand at the end of the bed.

"Then what exactly," he paused for emphasis before pulling out two thin pieces of paper from his jacket pocket, "am I supposed to do with _these_."

He held them right in front of my nose and the detail had my jaw dropping before I could stop it.

_Tickets._

The pieces of paper were tickets. And not just any tickets. _Two tickets to The Royal Shakespeare Company's presentation of Hamlet at 8:00PM tonight_. The Shakespeare classic had been sold out for nearly half a year. The London-based company rarely came to New York, but when it did it was always spectacular. Landing open tickets was a near impossible task. And one that I doubted even Harvey Specter was capable of.

"_How?_" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at the lawyer.

"I have my ways," Harvey smirked as he tucked the tickets back into his suit pocket.

"You conned them off of Louis didn't you?"

The smirk turned to a grin and I collapsed face-first into my pillow.

The man could be beyond exasperating. Harvey had a nasty habit of getting into betting feuds with the junior partner. Normally it was harmless, resulting with one partner sulking for a day and the other flaunting his prize victoriously. Lately though, it had gotten brutal. And I did not want to think of what else Louis had lost to this particular circumstance. I lifted my head back up and turned towards the foot of the bed in half-hearted annoyance.

"That's cruel Harvey," I continued.

"And yet extremely entertaining," the closer mused, moving to lounge next to me again.

The smile never left his face and I could tell he was far happier about this than he should have been. Neglecting to care about wrinkling his suit was the first indicator.

"Louis has been bragging about these tickets for weeks." I let the statement fall between us, slightly accusing, yet trying vainly to take the conversation seriously.

"And now we can go," he met my gaze and I tried to find the punch line.

"_We?_" The incredulousness of my tone was borderline insulting, but I simply could not wrap my head around it.

There was a reason Jessica graced Harvey with Yankees tickets and Louis with Broadway. They were so glaringly opposite of one another that the lines _never_ crossed. I began to wonder if I were still dreaming.

Harvey ignored the question entirely. Instead the closer rose back to a sitting position and regarded me closely.

"Consider it a consolation for your shitty night."

"Harvey you hate these things," I reminded dryly.

"I've gone before." The lawyer's petulance did nothing for his case.

I merely raised my eyebrow in response.

Yes, Harvey had gone to plenty of plays, but it was never on his own accord. It was always to schmooze clients or close a deal. If not for his duty to the firm, he would avoid them at all costs. There was a one-time exception, but that was ten years ago and did nothing to aid his current track record.

"I promise to stay awake this time," the closer amended, smiling innocently at my warranted disbelief.

I raised the other brow and waited.

"Donna it was one time," Harvey scoffed. The smile was lost as he glared at the memory.

"Harvey," I pried.

The partner sighed in defeat and met my gaze. There was a seriousness in his expression that was almost hesitant in its severity. The sudden change in atmosphere halted my thoughts and I held my breath as he spoke.

"You deserve a nice night Donna." It was not much, but the sincerity and simplicity of the sentence spoke volumes. And it was more of an admission than I could ever hope from the senior partner.

I rarely got to see this side of Harvey, but each time I did it reminded me of what could have been and what we had become. I let out the breath I was holding.

"You're serious aren't you?" I asked quietly, considering his honesty and trying not to read too far into it. "You really want to do this?" I finished.

"Yes," the closer stated surely.

The hesitation lasted mere seconds.

"Alright," I agreed.

Harvey smiled then, and I could not help but offer one in return.

It was fleeting though, broken by the distinct sound of footsteps on the floorboards. As they echoed closer, my eyes shot to the open door and then back to Harvey in panic. We barely had time to face the door before an all too familiar idiot barged through it.

"Harvey! Dude we have to—

Mike broke off abruptly, stopping mid-stride in the doorway. One look at his widening eyes and dropped jaw and I was instantly thrown back to my state of dress. The blush crept across his cheeks and my irritation escalated as the pup's eyes lingered on my exposed figure.

"Mike!" I hissed none too pleasantly at the associate. My glare seared daggers into his skull.

I could not get the covers up fast enough.

Harvey instantly stood from the bed, shielding me with his body and forcing Mike's stare onto him. One look in Harvey's direction was all it took for the kid to turn on the spot and throw his gaze toward the wall. But the damage was done. I swore to never get drunk again.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" Harvey growled. "What part of _wait in the car_ was too complicated for you to understand?" The closer bit out. It was obvious that he wanted nothing more than to strangle the puppy, but he stayed put.

I used his restraint as an opportunity to rummage through my nightstand drawer for something to cover my current _distractions_. Grasping the first T-shirt my hands found, I yanked the black fabric over my head. Satisfied with length of the shirt and thanking the stars for the opaque color, I managed to haul myself off the bed and stand next to Harvey. The closer eyed me for a moment before returning death to his associate. Mike did not turn around, but had clearly gotten over the closer's earlier threat.

"Harvey we're _late_," Mike reasoned with more snark than I had patience for. The irony of the statement was not lost on me and I could almost see him rolling his eyes. "If you wanted a late-morning booty-call, all you had to do was say so. I could h—

WHACK!

_Great Expectations_ slithered to the ground after hitting its target with as much force as my arm could muster. The contact cracked in the air, leaving the pup grabbing the back of his head in obvious pain.

"Ow! _Son of a—_

"_Michael James Ross_," my growl stopped the associate's oath, his back going rigid and his body freezing mid-hunch. "So help me God, if you utter another word, I will cut out your tongue and have you feed it to the pigeons on my window sill. And then you can help me shove a hot poker down your throat to sear off the remains of that clearly misguided muscle."

Mike's mouth clamped shut. Even Harvey had the intelligence to look scared.

Both boys remained still and I relished the silence before the pounding in my skull reminded me of my diminishing patience.

"_Out._" I hissed finally, clenching my eyes shut against the headache.

Mike did not have to be told twice, bolting out the bedroom door. I listened for the slamming of the front door and opened my eyes to see Harvey regarding me with an unspoken question.

"Out." I repeated, shoving the closer towards the door.

He resisted slightly and turned toward me.

"What did I do?"

"You left the front door open genius," I ground out in annoyance. "Not to mention your current creeper status has well surpassed the limit."

"I prefer caring friend," the lawyer hedged, obviously offended by my retort.

"Daniels," I forced out, hoping the reminder would get him moving. "_Now_," I continued with one last shove to the door.

Harvey finally took the hint, but lingered in the door.

"Seven," he spoke firmly in his own reminder and eyed me knowingly, hand on the door.

"Seven." I repeated, shooing him with my hand and not even attempting to hide the irritation.

Harvey smirked in amusement and success before pulling the door closed.

I sighed in final relief and flopped back onto my bed. Those two were going to be the death of me.

...~**~...

* * *

><p>True to his word, Ray arrived at exactly 7:00 PM. The knock on the door revealed the driver as he held out a garment bag rather sheepishly. Deciding to relieve him of his clear discomfort, I gave a quick <em>thank you<em> and took the offered bag. Ray nearly sighed in relief and returned to his professional ideals, informing me that the car was waiting outside before retreating back down the hall. Shutting the door, I eyed the black bag warily. The indecision was brief and I swiftly made my way to the bedroom.

The fabric slid easily over my form and rested comfortably against my back. I was too curious not to turn towards the closet mirror. And I could not stop the awed smile as I did.

It was immaculate. Stunningly simple in its elegance.

The dress fell to my knees, its moderate length giving way to a sweetheart neckline with a molded cap sleeve. The paired details came together with a crisscrossed setting that cinched at the waist and leveled to a straight skirt. The combination alluded to a figure to die for without revealing a thing. The modern spin on the classic cut clung to all the right places, yet remained tasteful to the eye. A subtle glint lingered in the charcoal fabric, coming to life in the right angle of light. The resulting shine gave the design just enough edge to garner attention. Classic and powerful. It screamed Harvey Specter. And I fell in love instantly.

"Perfect."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. The interruption wiped the dazed smile off my face and I rounded on the intrusion.

"Knocking… Doorbell?" I repeated sarcastically, not bothering to hide the sheer exasperation as I glared accusingly at the closer.

"Where's the challenge in that?" Harvey retorted lightly from the closet doorway. "Besides, knocking lacks mystique." The lawyer continued as he moved from the door to stand closer.

"_Mystique?_" I mocked in disbelief, eyeing his impeccable appearance. "_That's_ what you're going with?"

"It's a perfectly respectable quality," the senior partner defended before returning his attention to the dress.

His concentration had me turning back to my reflection in the mirror and I matched his regard quietly.

"It's beautiful Harvey."

"Yes. It is." The responding implication hung heavy in the air and my gaze shifted to the man in the mirror.

Harvey's attention was elsewhere though and I shivered as hands ghosted down my back. As the closer pulled the zipper up, the realization of tonight took its place at the forefront of my mind. I could not pull my eyes from Harvey's form in the mirror. And as the zipper reached its end, the closer looked away from the task and directly into my mirrored stare. His eyes confirmed every thought.

We were actually going to do this. We _were_ doing this.

And for at least tonight, we both _wanted_ this.

Consequences be damned.

A shift in the air broke me from my reverie. Focus returned to find myself alone in the mirror once more. Peering out from the closet, I looked to find the closer near the bedroom door. His eyes followed my movement, smirk answering my wondered gaze. _How did he _do_ that? _Focusing back to the closet, I slid on a pair of pumps and grabbed my clutch before walking back into the bedroom.

"Ready?" Harvey questioned lightly, effectively transitioning the moment back to the original intent of the evening. The lawyer's brow rose slightly in challenge as he held out his arm.

I eyed him for a moment before remembering exactly what the next few hours would entail. And suddenly I did not care. The previous minutes were instantly pushed aside at another thought: _Hamlet _was waiting… _The Royal Shakespeare Company's Hamlet._

Shades of gray aside, the closer was offering an amazing evening, and it would be blasphemous not to take him up on it. The anticipation was enough to morph my questioning emotions into an internal squeal of glee, and I forced myself into practiced restraint as I made my way to the man at the bedroom door.

"Absolutely." I smiled, the enthusiasm causing my arm to wrap around his a little too tightly.

Harvey shook his head, his only response a chuckle as he led us out.

...~**~...

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand the tights," Harvey mused, unlocking the condo door and pushing it aside.<p>

"It's tradition Harvey," I rolled my eyes at the closer and stepped past him into the flat. "And besides, wardrobe is the last thing on your mind when mastering a classic like_ Hamlet_."

The play had been _fantastic_… beyond that really. Yet while I had done nothing but admire the profound talent of Shakespeare, Harvey had focused on his particular displeasure of the male costumes.

"It can't be comfortable," the closer called as he made his way to what I knew to be the master bedroom.

Harvey may look damn good in a tux, but it was a little known fact that he could never stay in them for long. Sure enough, I heard clothes hit the floor and drawers opening before I even made it to the spare bedroom. The talk of tights and comfort had me itching to get out of the exquisite dress and heels, and I habitually followed the closer's suit.

Finally making it to the familiar room, I shed the dress quickly. Kicking off the heels in the process, I crossed the large expanse of the quarters and found what I wanted easily. The fourth drawer of the armoire was established as mine long before the end of Harvey's first year in the condo, and it was never touched save for my own devices. Technically Harvey had admitted the entire room to me, but that particular drawer had always held a special place. The room was a mere consolation prize in comparison.

The contents of the drawer never changed, and my drifting fingers found the memorized pieces quickly. I threw the battered T-shirt over my head and stepped into the mesh shorts. A soft sigh of comfort instinctively released as the fabrics touched my skin. The dress was exceptional, but I would never get tired of this.

Settled, I made my way back up the hall towards the kitchen and adjoined living space. I heard the refrigerator shut and turned the corner just as Harvey sat on the couch. Remote already in hand and two beers on the coffee table. Someone was prepared.

I leaned on the wall and watched as Harvey turned the TV on and lounged against the arm of the couch. The lawyer was more content in his own pair of shorts and T-shirt than he had ever been in that tux. The current look had always been my preference. I could not stop the smile at the stark contrast.

"You know if you're going to stalk me from the corner, you could at least do it in your underwear."

The comment had me straightening from the wall and matching the glinting eyes of the closer with an eye-roll of my own.

"Aw, the skin-tight leggings didn't fulfill your viewing pleasure for the night?" I mocked back quickly, earning myself a glare from the lawyer.

"And it's your shirt," I added playfully. "That has to count for something."

"Not nearly enough to erase the horrors of London," the closer grumbled.

I smiled at the antics and walked to the back edge of the couch. Leaning over, I wrapped my arms lightly around his shoulders.

"Thank you Harvey," I whispered in his ear, followed quickly by a kiss on the cheek to further my gratitude.

My smile grew as I felt the barest hint of a shiver work its way down his spine.

"Anytime," was the soft response as he turned his head slightly to meet my eyes.

The banter subsided and I held his gaze, hoping he could see how truly thankful I was for tonight.

In all our years together, it was nights like these that brought to light how dear this man was to me, and how invaluable I was to him. From losing his first case to his brother's illness, I had stood by in understanding silence. Waiting until he needed me, and sometimes acting even before. And he had done the same for me. Whether it was my failing dating life or my grandmother's death, he had been there. The diligent parallels never wavered, and never could.

We were all each other had after all.

I blinked myself out of the memory to find Harvey's eyes still watching me. No questions lingered in the brown depths, just understanding. It was all I needed.

My arms stayed around the closer, but my eyes moved to the light emanating from the television, effectively breaking the moment of recollection.

"You DVR'd the Yankees' game?" I dead-panned, loosening my grip on his shoulders.

"Had to have some insurance in case you agreed to Shakespeare," the lawyer smirked at my ill-attempted glare and held out a beer in pacification.

"In other words," I mocked lightly as I grabbed the beer, rounding the couch to sit beside him, "you needed a way to reclaim your man-card." I finished with a knowing stare his way before returning my attention to the game.

"Donna the play was four hours long," Harvey countered, easily returning the banter. "And I am not going to bed with thoughts of ghosts, nunneries, and Oedipus in my head. Next thing I know, I'll wake up impersonating Louis." The closer finished with a grunt of dissatisfaction and focused back to the TV.

My smile grew wide as the meaning of his rant registered in my brain.

"I knew you were paying attention," I stated smugly as I eyed the lawyer out of the corner of my vision.

Harvey just rolled his eyes.

I chuckled at the expression, but decided to let him off easy. Staying awake for the entirety of _Hamlet _had earned the senior partner some brownie points.

"It's a good thing I like baseball," I mused lightly, tucking myself into Harvey's left side as Chavez stepped up to bat.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Harvey whispered and I felt his arm wrap around me in response.

By the bottom of the seventh, my eyes had drifted shut. The feeling of content I had so recently longed for washed over me, lulling me to sleep with Harvey's gentle breathing and the echo of ESPN.

...~**~...

* * *

><p>The morning greeted me much more kindly than the day prior. It was the soft pressure of my internal alarm pushing me into consciousness this time. A far more tempting interruption compared to the impromptu hangover and throbbing headache. Still, I was reluctant to move. I was too damn comfortable to even put forth the effort.<p>

The soft rhythm of Harvey's breathing echoed against me, the TV silent. Harvey and I remained sprawled on the couch. And though somewhere during the night our limbs had tangled together more securely, my weight still rested on his chest, head tucked right beneath his chin. The familiar pressure of his arm on my back rounded to a secure hold on my side. Giving into the comfort, I tucked myself further into the hold and drifted…

When the alarm sounded the second time, I knew there was no way to ignore it. As comfortable as I was, I was nowhere near lazy enough to spend the entire morning on the couch. Fourteen years with the man beneath me had squandered any hope of that habit emerging.

My eyes cracked open to find the soft morning light accenting the condo. By the light's intensity, it had to be somewhere around 8:00AM. And if that were true, the unthinkable had happened.

Both Harvey and I were late for work.

The newfound truth gave me the ounce of motivation I needed to untangle myself from my sleeping companion. As carefully as I could, I lifted my weight off of Harvey. Slipping out from underneath his arm and lithely rotating my legs until my feet touched the floor. Extraction complete, I rose slowly and quietly, content in watching my friend sleep. It was a rare scene.

Harvey was usually a light sleeper, always waking at the softest noise or action. But this morning was different. Clearly he had needed the hours of unconscious peace. And luckily it seemed last night was gracious enough to grant us both a deep and dreamless night. A soft smile stretched across my lips at the image of Harvey curled into the cushions.

The firm could wait a little longer.

I turned away before I delved deeper, and honed my sights on the coffee maker resting on the kitchen counter. I tiptoed over to the countertop and quickly gathered the needed supplies from the adjoining cabinets. Once the coffee was set and brewing, I wandered out onto the private terrace.

The fresh air was a vital indulgence as I made my way over to the side railing. The New York streets were rampant as usual this time of morning, and the noise was oddly comforting to my waking mind. I rested against the railing as the last bits of sleep were pushed aside. The fog gave way and I was finally able to _think_.

Last night…

Last night had been amazing.

The atmosphere, the play… _Harvey_.

It had all fallen together with such ease reminiscent of long practiced habit. Harvey and I had always been drawn together. The instinct had never been ignored, but molded into the intricate dynamic we lived by. Over the years it had formed into a formidable asset, both to our profession and to our friendship. But last night was different.

The established lines had blurred, and neither of us attempted to refocus them. In the past thirteen hours, the lines had been skirted countless times. And while the lines were never crossed, the possibilities were consuming. The teasing, the implications, the freedom… It had worked so well. I could not help but feel that this was the way it should have been, all those years ago.

The thought gave way to the harsh reality, and the memories of the prior evening flitted away in an instant. I had been so comfortable and so _happy_ that I had foolishly let myself forget.

It could never be.

The significance of that day in the file room hit harder than ever. The decision had been made then, and I could not change it now. Harvey had been right. I had to let it go… before we lost everything.

I gripped the railing until my knuckles bled white. Whatever I thought last night had been, it was resolved to nothing but a memory now. I locked it in the far recesses of my mind along with all the other moments that were too tempting to latch on to. Why did I keep doing this to myself? I knew better. One night with Harvey seemed to crumble every wall I had built. And it left me falling into the painful pattern of wishing and wanting. It was a dangerous mindset with far-reaching consequences. If I drifted too far, I would succumb to them.

"I thought you left."

Harvey did not surprise me this time. Spending the night with him had me more attuned than usual. My thoughts turned off immediately, and I softened my grip on the rail. The mask fell into place naturally as I turned my smirk towards his approaching figure.

"If it were that easy, I would have done it years ago," I played. The sarcasm shone in my eyes and stayed on Harvey as he came to rest beside me at the rail.

"Says the woman in the clearly borrowed sleepwear," he countered suggestively with a pointed look at the Harvard T-shirt draped across my figure.

"What other choice did I have?" I hedged.

"The bra and underwear worked well yesterday," the lawyer offered too innocently. The smirk gave him away.

"You're incorrigible."

"I'm a man."

"Who went to a Shakespeare play last night," I finished dryly. The victorious smile stretched across my face at Harvey's obvious distaste for the comment.

"Sue me," the closer retorted, unable to hide his disgruntled nature.

"Which _reminds_ me," I hummed to the air, "I need to call Jessica and have her push your 10:00AM meeting back to noon."

Harvey just rolled his eyes.

"That woman is going to kill us when we get in," I grumbled to no one in particular as I turned from the railing. My cell phone was still in my clutch…

"No need," Harvey's comment stopped my movement. "I called Mike. We're taking the day off."

I instinctively scoffed at the ridiculousness, but one look at Harvey's face halted the mirth. He was serious.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harvey Specter?" The serious tone barely masked the question's disbelief.

I was used to Harvey Specter. My entire life nearly revolved around the lawyer. But this… this was different. This was _Harvey_. Yesterday had been the first glimpse of him in thirteen years. And the longer the mask stayed down, the harder last night was to forget.

"Donna, it's one day," the closer reasoned, clearly unperturbed with the proposition.

It was time for a reality check.

"You seem to forget the implications of both of us not showing up for work," I reminded coolly. Leaning back on the railing and fixing the lawyer with a knowing look.

He knew better.

The rules of our professional schedules had become second nature. I always arrived before him, he always stayed after me. We never arrived together, we were never late together, and we certainly did not leave together. The routine kept the rumors in check. Needless to say taking an adjoined day off without the cover of vacation spoke volumes, screamed them really.

"And both of us coming in uncharacteristically late is a better option?" He countered easily.

"Fine," I offered. "You can stay. I'll go."

If I arrived late, which I undoubtedly would today, it would be pointless for Harvey to come into the firm at all. Harvey shedding his workaholic ways for a day was almost believable. And it was far better than the alternative: If I came in late, and he arrived after… well, I did not want to think about what that would imply.

"If I'm not there," the closer hedged in return, ignoring my silent process, "you have nothing to do. And if you have nothing to do, there is no need to show up." Harvey finished.

It was clear the lawyer thought his reasoning superior, but there was one more hitch in his brilliant plan.

"Harvey," my tone caught his attention. "What will Louis think?"

It was the one piece of blackmail that I was not willing to give. No matter what Harvey chose to believe, the other partner knew the closer had the tickets. And even Louis was smart enough to figure that Harvey and I skipping a day meant we had gone to _Hamlet_ together. Hell, me not being at my desk this morning was probably more than enough to set the junior partner into rat-mode. And the last thing I needed was an overly eager Louis snooping around the office.

"Let him think."

I would have laughed had the man beside me not been completely serious. And it took me a moment to comprehend that he really was.

The statement hung uneasily in the air, but its meaning was clear. Harvey was not playing games anymore. Steeling myself, I returned my gaze to my grip on the railing. Despite last night, I had to cling to the remaining balance now. The time for skirting lines was over, and one of us had to realize that.

"This isn't about the day off is it?" I whispered quietly, easing the conversation into uncharted ground.

"It can be if you want it to," Harvey offered cautiously. "_Or…_," he continued. "We can get down to what's really on your mind this morning." The closer's brow rose in expectation, imploring me to choose. "I'm sure the railing would prefer the latter," he finished smoothly, eyes shifting pointedly to my grip before returning to my profile.

The responding sigh that fell from my lips was a sad attempt at resistance. Letting my hands fall from the steel trim, I let my body lean against the glass instead. The silence echoed with a sudden hesitance that I had no control over.

"Donna—

"Harvey what are we doing?" The abrupt question cut off the closer's pry, and I honed my glare as his eyes locked onto mine.

"Something we should have done years ago," Harvey matched my tone. The closer seemed to be ready for my anger, even if I wasn't.

An hour ago, the admission would have been a relief, but all it did now was harden my resolve to return to the life I had been living the past fourteen years.

"It's not that easy," I countered, turning my head back to the city.

"And why shouldn't it be? We paid our dues Donna," Harvey reasoned. The lawyer moved closer until he was right next to me. Our shoulders touched as he leaned down to recapture my attention. I tried vainly to ignore him.

"And we'll keep paying them Harvey. It's how it works… how it's _always_ worked," stubborn resolution hindered my tone. I tried to bring him back to my well-constructed reality, but I honestly did not know how much longer I could hold onto it. Harvey was giving into everything I had hoped, and it was nearly impossible to ignore.

"We can't risk it," I continued. "You said it yourself."

"That was a long time ago," Harvey hedged, trying to gain ground.

"It doesn't change anything. You made your decision, and I respected it. Hell it eventually made sense!" I ground my teeth to keep my voice from rising higher. "But don't you _dare_ ask me to give in now. Not when I've finally started to accept that it would never happen. You can't ask that of me Harvey—

"I can. And I am." The lawyer's resolution cut off my accusation and he moved until he was in front of me. Arms stretched to either side of me and braced against the railing, I was locked in. He was inches away as he continued, "I wasn't willing to risk it then, but the cards are different now. And they're pointing to what we both wan—

"We shouldn't want it!"

The words came before I could stop them, and the silence that followed was deafening.

My body sagged slightly against the glass, and I closed my eyes, refusing to look at the closer. Harvey had pushed my simmering emotions to the brink, and I had finally let go of the suppressed feelings. My heart pounded in my ears, adding to the unnerving silence. I could feel Harvey's breath against my face, and my next words were barely whispered.

"When this goes wrong, we lose everything," I steeled. "Every goal achieved, every aspect of our relationship goes out the window," my eyes reopened to find the closer's waiting gaze. "I can't risk that, not even for you."

The sickening sense of déjà vu resonated through my system. Yet Harvey was having none of it.

"_Bullshit_," the closer bit out, eyes flashing dangerously. "I watched you walk away once… I'm not doing it again."

"Harvey…

"Tell me you don't want this," the closer demanded, grabbing my face between his hands. "Tell me you don't want it and I'll stop."

His eyes searched mine, and there was nothing I could do to banish every memory that came flooding through the gate the instant he touched me. And they all said the same thing.

I did want it. And I wanted it badly.

That was all Harvey needed.

And the lines fell.

His lips descended onto mine. And my crumbling resolve diminished with the soft pressure of his mouth. The kiss was a sheer contradiction of every kiss prior. The walls did not rattle, the glass did not break, and there were no disheveled files in sight. Yet it was everything I wanted it to be and more. A new confidence toppled my ragged emotions and my lips returned the force willingly. One kiss encompassed fourteen years of emotion. And we were finally allowed to let go.

The thought had me smiling as the kiss broke. Harvey's expression mirrored my own, and the closer leaned in for one more short kiss before pulling back and resting his forehead on mine. My hands grazed down Harvey's forearms until I reached his fingertips. Our hands linked instinctively and I relished the comforting grip. We stayed like that. Finally content to just _be_.

_You can never go back_. And this time, we didn't want to.

...

...

...

...~**~...END...~**~...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Three cheers for defiling the DA's file room lol ;)**

**Many apologies for the ridiculously long wait on this last chapter… I thought I had it… then S2 came in and broke me into little pieces. **

**Never Let Me Go—Florence + The Machine = AWESOME chapter motivation… Just sayin'.**

**Now I'm going to go mope in the corner and think up some Oneshots to get revenge on Aaron Korsh for Break Point *glares*. No one destroys the Harvey/Donna dynamic and gets away with it… **_**no one**_**.**

*******THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU*******

**THANK YOU so incredibly much for your reviews of TOF [and **_**Adoration**_** for that matter].**

**TOF was my first attempt at Suits FF, and while I go back and read some of the earlier chapters and cringe, I am glad the readers have been enjoying it. I know I have been horrible with the update of this last chapter, but the fact that you guys stuck with me and even continued to review BLOWS MY MIND. **

**A special thanks to **_**Priestess of Groove**_**, your critiques and encouragement is always appreciated and I hope this update helps counter the balance of the H/D universe that you have been carrying on your shoulders for the past months lol.**

**I love you all and you have been amazingly wonderful :D I hope you enjoyed and look forward to writing more fics for you, and continuing to add to our Suits community.**

**And as always: Thanks for reading! -HV**

**Don't forget Mr. Blue :) -**


End file.
